The Secret
by MissCheckMate123
Summary: Hiya, this is my first pearlshipping story. I hope you enjoy it, it is set in Sinnoh, a place for good fortune and mystery. Will Ash tell Dawn his feelings for her, maybe, maybe not. Different stories with new dramas, just around the bend! Pearlshipping!
1. Chapter 1: Secrets and Seekers

_**The Secret**_

**Hiya!!! This is my first pearlshipping story ever, I am a huge fan of this shipping and one day I hope it will come true. This is set in the beautiful Sinnoh region, a place of good fortune and mystery. Series of events are going to take place with drama, adventure and my favourite, romance.... This is only the first chapter and if you have any reviews you may tell me anytime! Now let's get this show on the road!...**

**Ash - 15**

**Dawn - 14**

**Brock- 20**

**Gary - 15**

**May - 15**

**Drew - 15**

**Tracy - 16**

**Misty - 15**

_Chapter 1 Secrets and Seekers_

Brock woke up from his slumber and smelt the fresh mountain air that he and the others were surrounded by.

"I'm the first one up? Typical." He said to no one in particular

He knew that Ash would be last to wake up but soon, so he started to make breakfast for the three of them.

Just a little while later, Dawn woke up with her hair straightened in her usual style. She still had a tired look on her face and a bit of sadness was shown, she had just lost the first round of her contest and decided she need a break. Both boys were against this at he time, but she knew how to get around them.

"Hiya Dawn, have a good night's sleep?" he asked, even though he knew the answer to that.

"Hmm, I guess I did." she lied and then gave a big yawn.

Brock ignored and started boiling the eggs. Dawn sat herself down on the log around the fire for a few minutes and then started helping with the plates and glasses.

"Dawn?" Brock faced Dawn,

Dawn looked back at him and stared looking at him in a confused way.

"Do you mind getting that boy up for breakfast?" and he pointed to Ash's tent.

She shrugged and walked on over to the put up orange tent, she looked inside, and there he was fast asleep, with his pillow over his head and his arms and legs spread out. She shook her head and smiled,

"_This is gonna be hard…" _

Dawn took the pillow of his head and started shaking his shoulders. Didn't work,

"Ash, Get up!" she shouted

"Five more minutes mum, five more." he said half awake yet half asleep. He turned to his side and started snoring. Looks like Dawn was going to have to use force.

"Piplup, come on out, use bubblebeam."

From Brock's side…

Brock dropped the potato on the floor when he heard shouts and screams from Ash's tent. Suddenly, Dawn burst out the tent and started running into the woods, Ash came out seconds later shouting.

"I am _so_ gonna get you Dawn."

"You are _so_ not!"

He started running for her. They were both in the woods, Brock just stared in confusion. Brock looked to the tent, only to find Pikachu yawning in a confused matter.

Dawn was running off, while Ash was sprinting to catch her desperately. He was getting ever so close, just a few more inches

"I'm almost there." reaching out his hand to grab Dawn when suddenly Dawn stepped up her game and ran even faster.

"_God, that girl can run._"

He was trailing behind from tiredness, and stopped in his tracks. He looked down to the floor and put his hand on his knees. He started talking deep breaths and looked up at Dawn, who had also stopped.

"And to say you've been around the world years before me," she teased him, "Nothing like a good run to get you started, don't ya think?"

"That's not what I had in mind." she responded and they both giggled.

Dawn walked up to him and sat down.

"So, how you sleep last night?" she asked

"Okay I guess…"

"Not like you to just have an _okay _sleep."

"Yeah well, I just had things on my mind…"

"What kind of _things_?"

"Personal _things_." He looked at her a bit depressed, she knew the look

"Hay, I'm the one that's supposed to be depressed." Dawn joked

"Why are you… oh yeah, sorry." He said and a bit astonished he didn't remember.

"It's okay."

She got up on her feet and offered her hand to Ash to help get up. Ash took the offer, Dawn smiled in a beautiful way

"_Man, she's so gorgeous when she smiles, wait, what am I saying!" _Ash thought to himself in his head.

Dawn pulled Ash up to his feet and let go of his hand, they both knew that Brock would have a tantrum if they didn't get back soon, so they walked back.

Brock was putting the breakfast on the table, he saw Dawn and Ash coming through the green mountain trees. He smiled at them, they smiled back.

"So what you guys see?"

"Trees, trees and more trees.." Dawn went on.

"Come on what else?

"Rocks, rocks and more rocks." Ash went on .

Dawn giggled and Ash looked at her. Red was all over Ash's face, Brock looked at Ash and thought,

"_No way, is, is Ash actually blushing? Hmmm" _

Brock knew that Ash was always around girls when they giggled, but he had never blushed. Brock was interested and wanted to know why, although, he thought he knew the answer already. After Dawn had finished her giggling fit she sat down in her usual place, so did Ash. Brock handed everyone a piece of omelette, with sausages and

beans. Ash licked his lips and started to dig in. Dawn was eating too, Brock didn't sit down, he was busy making the pokemon's food, when Dawn looked up, she realised

"I almost forgot about the pokemon," she reached down to her belt and held the poke balls out, "Right you lot, come on out."

Ash did the same, "Good thinking Dawn, Alright guys come on out and eat!!!" he and Dawn through the balls and out came all their pokemon, Brock did the same. Out came from Dawn's team

Buizel, Piplup, Pachurisu and Buneary. From Ash's Team, Staravia, Turtwig, Chimchar and Aipom. Obviously Pikachu was already out. And from Brock's team Happiny, Croagunk and Sudowoodo. Pikachu climbed upon his trainer's shoulder, Buneary was eyeing him in a romantic way and started dancing for him, Pikachu blushed. When Brock had finished making the pokemon's food he handed them out to all of them. While the pokemon were eating, their trainers started to eat their seconds of breakfast.

"How's the food guys?" He questioned

"Great as always." said Dawn in her polite way

"What about you Ash?"

Ash was too busy getting mesmerized into the succulent food.

Dawn giggled again, "I guess that's Ash's speak for, yes Brock it's fantastic."

Ash looked up, swallowed his egg and said, "Ha ha, very funny."

Dawn started to giggle again

He looked up at her, it kind of looked like he was in a trance,

"_Her giggle is beautiful, I guess that's because she IS beautiful, WAIT DID I JUST SAY DAWN WAS BEAUTIFUL? No, I must have heard myself wrong, is that possible?" _

Brock looked at Ash who was looking at Dawn

"_Them two would make a nice couple." _Brock thought, then…

"Hay, pokemon master, wake up!" Brock shouted at Ash. Ash suddenly started looking himself again. He looked to Brock who was very confused.

"Hmmm, I n-need to go for a walk." Ash got up from his seat and walked off,

"Ash looks a bit depressed, don't he?" Dawn said in a worried voice.

Brock looked at Ash who was walking away, "He does, I wonder?"

"Wonder what?" Dawn asked curiously

"Oh, nothing," even though he knew there _was _something wrong, "I'll go ask him what's wrong."

"You go do that, I'm sure he would be better talking to a boy then a girl," she giggled, "I'll clean up Brock."

"Thanks." Brock sprinted off to find Ash.

Ash was sitting on a ledge of a lake, he was looking up to the sky, as if he was trying to read it, tell him what was going to happen soon. Brock was hiding behind the bushes watching Ash, looked like Ash was going to speak to his most trusted friend, Pikachu.

"Pika, pika (What wrong)?"

Ash looked at him and gave a sigh, "I don't know what's wrong with me Pikachu," he looked up to the clouds again, "Her eyes."

"Pika (What)?" Pikachu said confused

"Her eyes, they're like a spell, but a good one, they're blue as the sea and as beautiful as crystals, actually, she is as beautiful as a crystal, she's kind, forgiving, generous, she would do anything to help anyone or anything, even people or pokemon she doesn't like. Her hair is smooth and silky, she's something different to any other person I've ever known and seen. She's an angel." he laughed to himself, but then put his head down.

"But.." he paused then said, "She'd never love me."

Pikachu was confused and so was Brock,

"_What's he.. No, no, is he talking about a girl, which one, who has blue eyes, smooth, silky hair? ." _It popped into his mind

"Dawn." Brock whispered to himself. He got up and

walked over to Ash. Ash was stunned, he realised that Brock had listened to everything he had said.

"How much of that did you hear?" Ash said, hoping that Brock would say nothing, even though he knew the answer was the opposite.

Brock smiled at Ash and sat down next to him, "About everything."

Ash had an embarrassed look on his face

"How long?" Brock said,

Ash looked puzzled, "What ya mean?"

"I mean how long have you had a crush on Dawn?"

Ash looked really embarrassed now, his cheeks had turned tomato red.

"_I never said, her name how did he know?"_

"Don't worry buddy, your secrets safe with me, I don't blame you, she's a beautiful young lady." Brock held out his knuckle for a knuckle punch. Ash felt better and smiled, he responded to the knuckle punch.

"So how long mate?"

"Since the beginning." Ash then decided to tell him everything

A few minutes later…

"Tell her." Brock said, actually it sounded more of an order.

"No way, she doesn't feel the same."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I know," Ash looked to the floor again and then looked into the woods, "I don't deserve her, she deserves someone so much better."

Brock looked at him. Surprised, Ash usually loved to brag about everyone loving him, but he was different now.

"Look, Ash, I'm sure any girl to have you would have a dream come true."

Ash looked up and smiled

"Let's get back to the camp site, we'll start packing up and get going to your next gym badge." Brock said

"Yeah!! Our next Gym badge Pikachu."

"Pika pika!" an excited Pikachu said

Broke looked at him, "That's the Ash I know."

They both started running,

"Dawn's gonna kill me." said Brock

"Why?"

"Cause I left her with the dishes AND the pokemon."

They got back to the camp site, Dawn and the pokemon were playing together.

"Shhh guys, I'm playing hide and go seek with them."

They all smiled at each other, "Let's help her, there are 12 of them and only one of her."

Ash and Dawn smiled at each other,

"_Face it Ash, you love her, I'll tell her some day, I'll tell her everything, everything that I love about her, her smile, her eyes, her hair, everything."_

**Well chapter 2 will be coming soon, or it's here, ready to read to all pearlshipping fans!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lucas comes to Town

_**The Secret**_

Chapter 2: A Friend in need, is a friend indeed

"GET UP!" Dawn had tried to get Ash and Brock up for about thirty minutes now.

"GET UP," she repeated, "Don't make me use bubble beam on you guys again!!"

Both boys awoke with warning, Dawn flew back.

"God Dawn," Ash rubbing his eyes and head, "your like a bloody alarm clock."

Dawn looked at him in annoyance, "It's better then having an alarm clock at all,"

She through a bunch of clothes at Ash, "Besides, I don't think an alarm clock could wake you up."

"For god sake, _she's still pretty when she's angry, argg, get a grip of yourself Ketchum_."

Dawn walked out of the tent.

Ash was the last to get changed. He put his red cap over his black wild hair and jumped out of the tent. In front of him was a big table with food for the trainers and pokemon.

"Wow Brock, you can cook fast." Ash said in amazement.

Brock looked at him with a grin, "I didn't make this."

"That means." he looked at Dawn who was washing the bowls from there dinner the day before. Ash sat down and rested his head on his hands and then gave a huge yawn.

"Ash, you're still tired?"

"Yeah, course I am."

"Sorry, Ash." she said in guilt, Dawn was very emotional, you had to make sure you were going to give her advice in the best way you could.

"It isn't your fault Dawn.." Ash started feeling guilty too. They both smiled at each other.

"I can never forget her smile, she always lights up." Ash thought

Brock obviously knew that Ash was thinking about, Dawn's smile and he smiled in a cheeky way at Ash, so did Pikachu. When Ash looked at Pikachu and saw the look, he got a bit embarrassed

"Get off, stop it."

Dawn and Pikachu giggled and went back to get the pots and pans. Everything on the table was set out neatly and simply. Everyone dug in

After eating, cleaning and packing away

"We're off now." Dawn said excitedly

"Yeah we are, and off to my next gym badge."

They both ran off along the path.

"Hay, wait up you guys!!" Brock shouted while struggling with his bags

They were both to busy to notice.

In Veilstone City

The stony buildings above there heads, giving them shade from the blazing hot sun. Shops and all sorts of places were open and the place was storming with people.

"Wow, look at this place now after months!!" said Ash beaming with excitement.

"Yeah, we are officially one step closer to your eighth badge Ketchum." Dawn replied

"Call me Ketchum one more time, DD or your in for it."

Dawn looked at him, "If you dare call me DD again, I'll…"

Suddenly, Ash got his fingers out and started wriggling them, Dawn knew the sign,

"Don't you dare.."

"Too late!" he shouted

He reached his hands out and grabbed her and started to tickle her fiercely

"A -sh st-op it." she giggled

"Not until you say that Ash Ketchum is gonna be the greatest trainer ever!"

"Never!! In your dreams!" she shouted yet giggled

He looked at her in a charming way and then said,

"Hmmm, maybe I should take it up a notch." he started to tickle her even more.

Suddenly he was walking backwards and then

"Ash, look behind you." Brock said

Wam, he bumped into another trainer and fell forward onto Dawn. Every looked, Ash and Dawn were blushing like mad.

"S sorry Dawn," Ash stuttered, "I didn't mean to.."

"It's okay." Ash got up and pulled Dawn back up.

"Dawn? Is that you?" a mysterious voice said

Dawn and Ash turned round,

"Lucas!!"

She ran up to him and gave him a high five.

"It's been years since we last did that." she said

"Yeah, to long for me."

She giggled, "How's your sister and parents doing, I heard your Dad's working in Celestic Town now."

"Well, you've heard right then."

Dawn and Lucas giggled again.

"Dawn, stop giggling and start introducing." Ash came out of the blisters.

Dawn giggled again and went over to Ash's side,

"I'll only introduce you guys if you all come and eat together," she faced Ash and smiled, "You and Lucas have so much in common."

Both of the boys looked at each other,

"Dawn, I'm quite busy, I'm sure you guys are too."

"Yeah Dawn, we need to get going." Brock said surprisingly

Dawn wanted to stay, so she did a face that no one could resist.

"Oh please." She grabbed Ash's hands and held them tightly.

"Oh please, why me, her eyes," Ash thought to himself. He looked at Lucas who didn't seem that amused of Dawn's actions. When Lucas noticed..

"Is she doing the look?" Lucas asked

Ash nodded

"Ya can't resist it can ya," Lucas smiled then said, "Okay then Dawn, I can spear a few hours."

"Really." she turned round to Lucas, Lucas nodded

"I guess we could, only a few." Ash said and then Dawn looked at him.

They then both turned to Brock, who nodded.

"Yes!!" she shouted

Lucas shrugged, "I need to get to the pokemon centre, you coming?"

"Yeah we are, let's get going."

They all nodded and headed off.

In the pokemon centre.

Dawn went up to their room to get fresh.

Ash and Lucas were in the lobby and Brock was trying to flirt with Nurse Joy, both of the others were watching

"My young beauty, let us set of into the sunset and let's go.." Croagunk punched his trainer in the stomach,

"Later on." he said stunned and the very pleased Croagunk dragged him off.

Ash and Lucas were both embarrassed,

"So how long have you known Dawn for Ash?" Lucas asked curiously

"About a year, you?"

"About five years I'd say, you know what happened to Brock.."

"Yeah?"

"Is that normal?" he laughed and Ash did too

"Yeah, I guess it is for me and him, but I am sure it is awkward for you and Dawn?"

"Your right there," he looked at Ash, "how long have you known Brock?"

"Since the beginning of my journey."

"That means you've known him for a long time!!"

"Yeah I have."

They both looked around the room, everyone had gone, it was silent, Lucas broke the silence by saying,

"How did you meet Dawn?" He said in a more serious matter

"Well, my Pikachu was stolen by a bunch of criminals called Team Rocket when I was in Sinnoh for the first time, ya see, wherever I go, they go unfortunately. Then Dawn saved Pikachu after a day when I had Pikachu stolen from me. I found her and Pikachu eventually, but they were being harassed by Team Rocket. After that, we all started to get along and went on our journey's together."

"Shame to have bad guys chase after you all the time." he giggled

"Yeah it is, but they never win, unlike team Galactic."

"Yeah, their suit's are hideous." they both got laughing now!

"Ahhh, it's a joy to see my friends become friends, I could almost cry." Dawn said sarcastically and stepped out of the shadows.

She wasn't in her normal outfit, she was wearing a navy blue dress down to the knee, held up by very thin straps. She also wore a tight fashionable belt, that was black and wide. Her hair was curled to her shoulders she had a large necklace on. Both boys were stunned.

"She's sooo gorgeous and beautiful and, and so much more." the stunned Ash thought.

"Too much?" Dawn said in a worried voice.

"No, no, it's perfect. Makes you all curved and beautiful."

Everyone looked at Ash, like they were sating, what did you just say.

Dawn just smiled radiantly at him and started to blush.

"Arg, why is her smile so gorgeous?"

"Dawn, I swear you're trying to make yourself look thinner, you were already the perfect size before." Lucas said

"I remember you recalling, that girl, me, is as big as my Aunt Stacey."

Everyone laughed, except Lucas who was truly red all over,

"Well… I was young and foolish at the time." he gave an excuse

"Yes, but you still are young and foolish." she giggled.

Everyone laughed, they all headed off to the restaurant

Entering the restaurant:

Ash and Lucas started to smell the mouth watering smell.

"Let's get our seats, come on!" Ash grabbed Dawn by the hand and offered a seat to her.

"Ahh, a true gentlemen," the waitress said and then winked at Ash, "Wish my boyfriend did that!"

"Ummm, I'm not her boyfriend." said Ash in an embarrassing way.

"Sure you aren't." the waitress said sarcastically, she and Dawn giggled and handed four menu's over. Lucas didn't like that one bit, not at all, envy was in his eyes, Brock could see that and Brock was getting worried.

"I hope a fight won't break out." Brock had thought to himself.

Lucas sat down next to Dawn and so did Ash, Brock sat on the opposite side of Dawn.

Dawn was looking through her menu, while the boys were talking.

"Hay Ash?" Lucas asked

"Yeah."

"Why did you become a trainer in the first place, did you have a goal?"

"Yeah I did and still do, I want to become the greatest trainer to ever live."

"Wow, cool. I just wanted to train to become a great gym leader, you have a big goal."

"Yeah, how many badges you have?" Ash questioned.

" Seven so far, you?"

"Same as you, which gym next for you?"

"I was just at the Sunyshore city gym, I managed to have my battle there before the blackouts, on my way to Heathrome now."

"We were in Heathrome ages ago, we are now going to Sunyshore." Ash said enthusiastically

"I wouldn't bet on it, the road is closed to get to Sunyshore."

"What." Ash's enthusiasm was crushed, he only needed one more badge.

"Sorry mate…" Lucas tried to sound apologetic, even though he was happy.

Dawn looked up at Ash, she was upset herself.

"Don't worry Ash… we will find a way to get there," she tried to cheer him up, "hay, tonight we're supposed to be happy not sad." she patted him on the back

She looked at Pikachu who was also a bit frustrated.

"Come on Ash, let me see that smile of yours.."

Ash turned his head and smiled at her,

"Wow, he actually looks pretty cute, there you go." she got her fingers out and wriggled them.

"Oh no, " Ash though to himself

"Oh yes!" she shouted as if she had mind reading powers and started tickling Ash now.

"This is pay back!" they laughed so hard

"Calm down you two." Brock said before someone would get hurt.

Lucas looked at them two, enjoying themselves….

Suddenly ash fell over his chair with Dawn on top of him. They both blushed.

"_She's remarkable_." Ash thought to himself.

"_He's amazing_." Dawn thought to herself

They looked at each others eyes as if they were in a trance and as if no one else was in the room. Dawn and Ash smiled in the most gorgeous way.

Lucas witnessing the pair he thought, _"I can't believe it, I was trying to get them away from each other, but they look like a really nice couple, they really do belong. Barry and Paul were right. That Dawn and Ash belong. I can't separate them. I would feel bad later on, I'm not going to spoil it for them, if I'm a friend I need to support her."_

He helped Dawn and Ash up.

He smiled at them, Brock was confused.

The day after, when the gang are saying there goodbyes to Lucas

"It has really been lovely to see you again Dawn," Lucas said, "All of you have been a pleasure to meet."

"You too." All of them said.

"Pika pika (you too)!"

Lucas smiled at Pikachu and rubbed him on the head

"I really am going to miss you." Dawn said in sadness.

"Hay no need to worry Dawn.."

"Hay that's my phrase." they all laughed.

"As I was trying to say, we will meet again."

Dawn nodded,

"And as for you two, I really hope we will meet someday too."

"Same here." Brock and Ash said.

"Well, see ya." He wave goodbye and the others did too. When he was out of plain site, they were about to walk back to the pokemon centre when suddenly..

"Hay," Dawn said, the boys stopped and looked back.

"What's wrong?"

"He dropped his badge case."

"Oh no." Brock said.

Ash took the case and ran.

"Where you going?" Dawn said confused

"To return it."

"Thanks Ash."

"Anything for you Dawn." Ash thought to himself.

Lucas on his way when…

"Lucas Wait!!!" Ash shouted from the distance.

Lucas smiled, "_Yes_."

He stopped and turned to face Ash. Ash was panting like crazy.

"Easy mate, calm yourself." Lucas supported Ash

Ash caught his breath.

"You left this…" he handed Lucas the tinned green cause, containing Lucas's seven badges.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost it."

"No need to worry, I ran as fast as I could t give it back." Ash said with a grin on his face.

Lucas smiled back.

"I better get going then." Ash was about to head off when suddenly a hand gripped his shoulder, he turned around and looked at Lucas, Lucas let go.

"Ash, can you do me a big favour?"

"Yeah."

"Please look after Dawn and promise me that you'll never ever let anyone hurt her, even you."

Ash looked in shock, "What?"

Even Pikachu didn't know what was going on.

"Make sure Dawn doesn't get hurt, I made that mistake and I'll never let go of it."

Ash still stunned and then he grinned, he put his hand on Lucas's shoulder and said,

"I promise you, I promise I will never let anyone hurt her."

Lucas looked up and grinned. Ash let go and both the friends started walking off in different directions.

"Oh yeah and by the way Ash!!" Lucas shouted from the distance,

"Yeah." Ash responded

Lucas put his thumb up and shouted, "Go for it mate." and then started walking off again.

"What?" Ash did know what Lucas meant.

"I will go for it, I will tell her some day and I'll keep my promise." Ash thought to himself, then he started to walk to Veilstone City where his friend and crush were waiting.

**Few that was a long chapter, I'm so tired now. **_** Chapter 3 will be uploaded** _


	3. Chapter 3: The Lake

**Hiya guys, welcome to chapter 3, in this you will see the villains of Sinnoh, along with a legendary creature of the deep. As Ash's feelings emerge, Dawn is starting to wonder why he is trying to keep a distance from her and not talk to her. She starts to ask questions, but will Ash and other mysterious figures give her the answers? Well I hope you ENJOY!!! **

"Brock," Ash called out in a grumpy voice, everyone could hear his stomach growl,

"I'm hungry…"

Dawn and Brock looked at him in a confused matter.

"We just had breakfast.." said Dawn smiling and giggling at him.

"Yeah Ash, we're going to eat by Lake Valor anyway." Brock explained

Ash looked at him puzzled.

"Why'd ya look a bit puzzled?" Dawn said.

"Why are we going lake Valor?"

"Don't ask me, ask Brock." she replied

They both looked at Brock. Ash had a blank face on,

"_What's he up to?" _

"Ash, I told you before you went to sleep last night?" Brock winked

Ash, still looked dazed.

"_What the… oh he means about the thing when he…. _You meant that!!_" _Ash shouted.

Brock nodded with a grin on hi face.

"Meant what?" questioned Dawn

The boys were stunned, they completely forgot about Dawn.

"Lets just say, I wanted a more peaceful place to go."

"Um, okay then.." Dawn blank face appeared.

**On the other hand…**

"Have you got the equipment ready…" said Commander Saturn

"Yes sir." said his troops

"We are set Commander Saturn."

"Good," said the menacing voice, "Sir we are ready to depart."

"Accepted, don't fail." said the cold hearted Cyrus

"We will not sir." Saturn bowed to the boss and headed of toward the helicopter that would take them to Lake Valor, were preparations shall commence.

**At Lake Valor…**

"Finally, we're here." Ash said

"Yeah, wow the lake looks dazzling." Dawn said with her eyes sparkling with the rays of the sun

"_Not as dazzling as you." _Ash thought to himself.

He looked around, there weren't any people, just them, maybe because they went to the North side when they should have been on the West side instead. Ash looked at Brock, who was setting up the picnic with Dawn, she was on her hands and knees , Piplup, Buizel and Pachurisu were spreading out the picnic blanket, Aipom and Turtwig were taking plates over to the table. Buneary was happily bouncing along the lake side with Happiny. Croagunk was looking at his reflection in the water, with a blank look on his face. Gliscor was looking at the clouds and Staravia was coordinating where the plates were going. Swinub was licking it's lips waiting for the food to come by.

"Hay, Ash!" Dawn shouted from the distance

He looked up to the dark blue haired maiden.

"Yeah, Dawn?"

"Come give us a hand instead of day dreaming will ya." she smiled

"_God Dawn, you're bubbly smile… I can't get enough of it." _he thought,

Dawn winked at him and did a little giggle, Ash started to blush a little, and Dawn did too. Ash put his cap down to hide the his red face and walked over to Dawn. Dawn was wondering why his hat was down, she ducked down to see the boy's face.

"Ash, you okay?" Dawn asked

He looked up at her, "Oh no, nothing."

She smiled, "Good, can you go fetch Buizel? He's near the west end of the lake."

"Um, sure."

"Be back soon!!" she shouted from the distance

He ran off with Pikachu trailing behind him.

"We will !Come on Pikachu, lets have a race."

"Pika Pika." Pikachu agreed

He and the yellow mouse sprinted into the trees and down the woodland path

Dawn went to the table and helped Brock out with the mats and the plates.

"Hmm, wat was wrong with Ash, Dawn." although he new perfectly well

"Dunno, probably stressed out over not being able to go to the last gym leader, after all, he only needs one more badge."

They nodded at each other and smiled.

**With Ash and Pikachu…**

"I'm so bloody stupid." Pikachu looked up at him confused.

"Pika?"

He looked down to his most trusted friend, "Pikachu, you'll understand," he rubbed the back of his head, "Why am I such an idiot, I must have sounded like an idiot to her."

Pikachu stopped, Ash looked down wondering what was wrong, he heard a sound from behind the bushes, him and Pikachu crouched down and hid behind the green leaves. Ash peeked his head over. It was the Lake side of Lake Valor. He could see Buizel hiding on the other side of the lake, well, at least it looked like he was hiding. Suddenly a pair of feet were blocking he's few, looked like silver trousers along with a top.. And a 'G' sign on the front. Ash thought he had seen it before and he knew it was trouble. Only if he could get to the other side, the man had a walky talky.

"Sir have we got the equipment? Over." the man said into the black device.

"Yes, everything is on the west side of the lake. Over." another man said on the other end of the device.

"_What are they doing, I know I have seen them before, but where?" _Ash thought, he looked at his yellow friend who looked a bit stressed and angry, it looked like Pikachu knew who they were, but Ash didn't….

"Is the Galactic bomb in place. Over" said the unfashionable man

"All set. Over."

He put the talky in his pocket.

"We are almost ready, for the next stage." a smug look crossed the face of the man he walked off, where others were, they looked like they were in a group, not a good one for definite.

"_DID HE JUST SAY A BOMB…" _Ash thought to himself with wide eyes.

He looked at Pikachu who was looking right back, he knew the look.

"You're right, we have to stop them, no matter what."

"Pika." Pikachu agreed

**Back with Dawn and Brock…**

"Ash hasn't come back.." Dawn said worried, you couldn't blame her, even Brock was worried.

"Don't worry, he's saved the world plenty of times…" Brock told her.

"Saved the world or not, I'm still worried," she put her head down, "he could be hurt."

Brock looked at her, staring yet smiling, no one ever thought of Ash that way before.

"I'm going to find him." without a second thought she raced off into the trees. Brock didn't go after he stayed with the pokemon.

**With Ash…**

He jumped from one bush to the other without being caught. Watching every move he made, making sure he didn't step on any single stick or rocks. Watching angrily at the unfashionable group getting the bomb ready. He found out what they wanted to do. They were trying the blow the lake up and see the God of Willpower, Azelf. Ash remembered that day he saw the sprit, the small elegant creature dancing above the lake and then disappearing from site. It was magical to Ash and of course Pikachu. The Ash and his partner were about to pounce when all of a sudden…

"Sir, we have company…" a grunt came out from the opening, holding someone my the arms.

"LET GO OF ME, GET OFF."

They pulled her from her arms, dragging her across the rigged floor, she was tied up . They let go suddenly and her head landed with a thump on the floor, she then got up on her feet.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" she was angry, more then that.

"_What is she doing here? How does she always end up in trouble?" _Ash thought, with a bit of humor.

He went closer to Dawn, Dawn just looking at him

"Hello." The Commander said, with a smile spread across his face.

As soon as Dawn stared at the evil man, her eyes went blank, with fear rolling across her curved body.

"Excuse me, you got your men to drag me here and all you can say is a 'hello'?" Dawn said puzzled.

"Hmm, why are you wondering around a private area?" The commander questioned.

Dawn ignored the question and turned her head.

"ANSWER ME!" Commander Saturn was very angry. Dawn was still ignoring him, she wasn't threatened.

"You better let go of me or you'll be sorry." Dawn threatened him, this made him smile even more, which made Dawn angrier.

"What is a pretty, weak, young girl gonna do to me?" he insulted her.

She knew he crossed the line and spat at him, he fell back and wiped the spit off his face, then he looked at the satisfied girl.

"Smart, very smart." He was annoyed.

Ash was still hiding in the bushes, but hopefully not for too long, he needed to get closer, he jumped from bush to bush and ended up behind a bush near Dawn. Dawn looked around, trying to see if anyone was around.

"_Ash, where are you, you're never not around when something is wrong." _Dawn thought

"_Dawn, don't go too far with your jokes, these guys aren't kidding around, be careful."_ Ash thought as well.

Dawn looked around the area, the lake was calm and peaceful, but, many grunts were around it as well, setting up items and machines. A silver box with a 'G' was being lowered into the lake, there was a timer on it, Dawn instantly knew what was going on.

"Your gonna blow up the lake, why?" Dawn shouted out, causing all the grunts to look.

Commander Saturn came close to her again, this time, near her ear, he whispered,

"You catch on quick, don't you? I'll tell you as we are going along.." he got up and walked.

Dawn was still confused. She looked around again, she felt someone was behind her, it was Ash. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with relief.

"_God Dawn, your smile, like an angel." _

He put his finger to his lip, basically telling her to be quite, she knew what it meant and nodded.

"I need a distraction." He whispered to the tied up girl. She saw a small device next to her, near the lake. She wriggled her leg to get it free from the rope, then she pushed it. It splashed into the lake.

"Sorry." She said sarcastically.

"You little brat." One grunt said, he then put his hand in the lake to see if he could feel it.

The Dawn pushed him into the lake. The unfashionable man was shruggling to keep himself up and said,

"Help me!"

The rest responded and tried to help him.

This was Ash's chance.

"Let's go for it Pikachu, THUNDERBOLT!"

The thunderbolt launched out of the small, yet, powerful attack at the group. They all got electrified and fell into the lake. Ash quickly got Dawn up on her feet and they both ran for it.

Commander Saturn just realized seconds later.

"GO GET THEM!!" They all chased after them.

**Safe and accounted…**

Both the teenagers were out of breath and collapsed. Both lying on the ground gasping for air. Hoping for the best that they were safe.

"Dawn, why, did you come for me." He took short breaths in between words, then he looked up at the beautiful lady.

"I was worried." Dawn replied.

"Dawn, you know I'm always okay."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean that I can't worry." She looked up into his eyes and silence was around.

"We better get back you know how much Brock would be worried as well."

They got up and walked along the path,

"Ash, while you were there, did you hear anything, you know, about what they were gonna do with that bomb?"

Ash suddenly said, "Yeah I did."

**2 minutes later after he explained:**

"No, they can't do that, that's not right!" she shouted.

"I know I needed to stop them." His fingers tightened and he looked down.

"Oh, Ash, we need to tell someone."

Suddenly there was a tremor, a huge one, everything was shaking, pokemon were panicking and they all swept off.

Ash quickly grabbed Dawn and pushed her against the floor and went on top to make sure she wouldn't get hurt.

"What happening?" Dawn asked.

He looked up only to see everything shaking.

"It must be the bomb!"

Suddenly it stopped, Ash got up and pulled Dawn to her feet. They nodded at each other in worry and ran to the lake again.

Everyone was gone, the Galactics were gone, along with the equipment. They weren't just gone. The Lake's water had gone too.

"How, why." Dawn said unsteady

They both jumped into the lake, Magikarp were struggling to move around, they were flopping about like mad men.

"We need to get help!" The shouted and ran to the camp site.

**With Brock..**

Brock was sitting with the pokemon, they were all worried, suddenly the two came out of the wood.

"Where have you two been, I've been worried sick about you!" Brock shouted

"No time for arguments Brock we need to get to the Police Office and fast." Ash replied.

Dawn nodded, suddenly Ash grabbed her hand and went off with her. Brock confused, still followed him and Dawn.

At the Police Station, Ash and Dawn were getting no attention at all. Ignored by every single officer.

"Miss, please listen it's about.." Dawn then was interrupted.

"We have no time for stories darling." Officer Jenny said

"We aren't telling a story, it's a true story, we saw it with our own eyes." They were still ignored

"Forget it Ash, people never listen to us." Dawn insisted.

They both walked out of the office. Brock was standing against a lamp post.

"Any luck."

"No."

He made a frown, they all went off.

**Finally, I really don't like this chapter, I just wanted it to be over!! Anyways I hope you guys like it, if you have any ideas, I'll tackle them for you. I am looking forward to the next chapter. Hope you guys are too!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Childhood is a Rollercoaster

**Hiya Guys, chapter 3 is not what I expected, but I'll make this chapter more of a thriller for you. Ash's worst rival comes around, along with 2 childhood friends. Might be quite short but that's the way I roll. I was gonna make this chapter a bit different to what I am going to do, so bare with me. **

Walking on the open road around the bend and up the hills on their way back to Pastoria City where some unlikely events might occur.

"Brock how long till we get there." Dawn complained, it wasn't like her to complain that much, since she wasn't that kind of a person.

Dawn looked around the trees and the pokemon resting.

"We will get there soon Dawn." Ash said to her.

"Yeah, yeah.." Dawn grumbled, she had had a fight with her pokemon this morning and was in a bad mood.

Ash just looked at her, a bit stunned from her attitude,

"_Where has her bubbly personality gone today?"_

He decided to ignore her and get on with walking and keeping up with Brock. Suddenly a bolt of lightning could be seen from the distance.

"Wow, what was that?" Ash said.

"Whatever it was, it was sure strong." Brock replied

"I'm not gonna stand here and think about it, I'm gonna see it!" Dawn shouted in a more serious mood and ran off.

"Wait up Dawn!" Ash shouted

"Don't forget me!" Brock trailed behind.

Ash had lost complete sight of Dawn, not knowing where she was, he took out one of his pokeballs.

"Come and help out Staraptor," He through the pokeball into the air and out came his flying friend came out, "Go look around for Dawn.

In agreement, Staraptor went off to find Ash's friend (or what he thinks is more then a friend). Poor Brock had just caught up to Ash who was looking around in the air to see if he could see Staraptor or any signs.

"Don't tell me you lost Dawn already?" Brock chuckled

"Hay, you try going after a girl that's almost as fast as an Infernape." He giggled himself while replying.

"Staraptor!" Staraptor called out from the above.

"Looks like we got a sighting, let's go Pikachu."

"Pika Pika." Pikachu replied

Both friends headed off in a rush, Brock just watch, then shouted "NOT AGAIN!"

Following Staraptor they ended up near an open area in the middle of the wood, grass all across the floor, with trees around the small area. He looked around a bit more, guess who was there, not just Dawn...

"What are you two doing here?" Paul hissed at Ash.

Ash looked at Paul's eyes, which steamed with hatred and selfishness, Ash replied to the question, "It's a free country you know, we can roam around where ever we please."

Paul huffed and walked away, before he stopped and looked around to Dawn, who was standing beside Ash.

"_I can't believe she's with a trainer like him." _Paul thought and walked out of sight.

"Man I hate that guy, is personality and what's worse is the way he treats those pokemon of his." Ash said and clutched his fist again.

"Oh Ash," she put her hand on his shoulder which made them both feel better, "There isn't anything we can do, all we can hope is that someone will come along to change him."

He looked at her thinking, "_You changed me quite a bit, maybe you could help_?" Ash wasn't willing to tell her the truth.

"Oh wait, Brock!" Dawn called out

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot." Ash recalled

"I know _you _would forget, you forget to put your underwear on sometimes." She giggled and Ash blushed,

"Come on." Dawn said trying to get Ash's attention. They both walked off to find Brock, although Brock had given up the search and went back to wait on the road, Dawn and Ash came minutes later.

"There you two are!" Brock called when he caught sight of Dawn's and Ash's hats from the distance.

"Sorry Brock." They both said to him.

"Doesn't matter it's fine, let's go."

**Pastoria City..**

Everything was buzzing with excitement, people looking around, playing with there pokemon.. much more to tell. Dawn was particularly looking for the information centre, to see if there was a contest going to be held up soon, Dawn already had her 5 ribbons, but was getting bored. There wasn't anything going on in town since the Croagunk Festival had past.

"Sorry miss, nothing is going on soon." said the lady at the counter.

"It's okay." Dawn said and went to Ash's side.

"No need to worry Dawn," Ash smiled at her, and held her hand, "I'm sure something will come along soon."

"Maybe," Dawn replied. She smiled again at the wild haired pokemon trainer who was smiling at her, she realised something, "Ash?"

"Yeah Dawn?"

"Your eyes, when you smile they light up like pixie dust, but more beautiful." Dawn blushed at what she had just said and then turned her head to him. She noticed that he was blushing himself.

"Thanks." Ash replied to her. Still blushing away, "Wow, your eyes sparkle like stars!"

"Huh?" Dawn was confused

"_God I'm such an idiot, stupid, stupid." _Ash looked at her again and said, "Ignore what I just said!"

Dawn laughed away, "You thought what you said was embarrassing, it wasn't, it was... well, thank you."

"Really, you don't mind?" he asked, she shook her head.

"No one has said anything like that to me." she looked into his eyes and then she kissed him on the cheek for a few seconds. She broke away, smiled her dazzling smile and walked off to the pokemon centre

Ash was still dazed and looked at her. He couldn't say anything, he was standing still.

"Pika pika?" Pikachu was concerned.

"She.. she kissed me." He stuttered.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said and through his hand to his head, in our language, Pikachu said, 'how sad are you Ash'.

"I need to tell Brock!" he ran off and the young Pikachu had to follow.

Ash didn't know that a boy was hiding in the bushes behind him..

"Dawn kissed him, no way, she's mine.. not his, all mine..." the mysterious boy said, he got up and followed Ash.

**At the pokemon centre...**

"Brock, Brock!" Ash shouted.

Brock was being flirty with Nurse Joy, but when Brock hear he's shouts he stopped the flirting with the uncomfortable Nurse and ran to him.

"What is it?" Brock asked

"Dawn," before Ash could say anything he saw someone that he recognised. "Kenny?"

"What?" Brock said a bit puzzled.

"Look its Kenny." Ash pointed, Kenny got up and walked to the trainer.

"Hiya Ash." Kenny said in not much of a cheery voice.

"Hay, what's wrong?" Ash asked

Kenny didn't reply and just dragged Ash by the arm, "What are you doing?"

"Need to talk to you in private."

Ash was unsure but just went along with him, they ended up in the training area behind the pokemon centre.

"Now tell me what is going on," Ash brushed himself and looked at Kenny who was very angry.

"Dawn kissed you, keep away from her she is mine!"Kenny shouted aloud

"How'd ya know and Dawn doesn't belong to anyone!" Ash responded, he was angered by Kenny's comment.

"She's travelling with me!" Kenny walked off to go tell her, Ash restrained him.

"No she is not!" he pulled Kenny in front of him.

"We will settle this in a battle! You win, she stays with you and I'll keep away, I win, she comes with me and you can never speak to her again" Kenny said,

"Fine with me." It was a gamble that Ash had to take

Each boy went to their side of the battle lines and took out a pokeball.

"One on one, come on out Prinplup" the blue penguin pokemon stepped out into the battle field and looked at Ash

Ash nodded, "Pikachu, you're up."

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, Pikachu wasn't happy with the deal at all, he got so close to Dawn, no one was ever that close to the pokemon, except Ash and Delia.

"Prinplup, use bubblebeam!"

And with that, Prinplup's bubbles headed it's way to Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge then Iron tail!"

Pikachu followed the instructions and headed it's way to Prinplup

"Metal Claw to reflect the attack."

Pikachu's attack was blocked.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

This highly affected Prinplup, but he was still standing.

"Now use Volt tackle!"

And in a flash, Prinplup was down!

"Yes!! Great Pikachu." Ash praised his friend and looked up at Kenny who was returning Prinplup to his ball, Kenny also looked up, but he walked away.

**Back in the centre..**

"Where's Ash?" Dawn asked.

"There." Brock pointed out.

"Hiya guys!" Ash shouted in a cheery mood.

"What happened?" Brock asked

"Kenny wanted to talk." Ash replied

"About what?" Dawn asked

Ash looked at her and smiled, "Doesn't matter."

He walked up to his room.

Brock was sitting on the couch when he saw another familiar face, "GARY!" he shouted

"Brock?" said the brown haired researcher.

"Nice to see you again." Brock politely said.

"Same here, where's Dawn?" Gary insisted, he was in a hurry.

"Up in her room, why?" Brock said

"No reason." Gary sat down next to Brock.

Dawn came downstairs and instantly saw Gary.

"Gary? Is that you." She chuckled

"Is there any other Gary?" Gary joked and gave Dawn a hug, "How are you?"

"I'm great, you?"

"Same as usual, Dawn you're getting prettier every time I see you.." Gary said

"Really thanks." Dawn blushed, Brock knew what Gary was up to, but couldn't resist not to watch.

"Gary?" Ash said from the stairs.

"Hiya, Ashy boy." He chuckled, Ash hated being called that and stuck his tongue out at Gary.

Ash came down the stairs and went besides Dawn.

"Hmm, is it me, or does Ash always stand beside _you _Dawn?"

"No." she was confused, she never noticed Ash standing next to her.

"Hay, Ashy Boy come here." Gary said to Ash, Ash was getting more heated up now.

They both walked behind the couch.

"Hay Ash, after all the girl's you've been travelling with and seen, I'm happy you found a girl that actually looks good with you." Gary smirked

"What are you talking about?" Ash blushed at the comment and looked at the radiant Dawn.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, you have a crush on Dawn!" Gary laughed

"Shut up, I do not."

"Yes you do, admit it," Gary smirked again and looked at Dawn himself, "I don't blame you, she's gorgeous, but I can tell she wants you even though she ain't dropping any hints."

"Yeah right."

"No need to be embarrassed." Gary comforted him.

"I know, I really like her, she gave me a kiss on the cheek today," Ash looked down, "But I don't know if it was a lovers kiss or a friend kiss."

"Go ask her then."

"NO WAY" Ash protested to the quote.

"Think about it Ash okay?"

"Yeah, I will."

"I'm going soon, tell me everything when you see me again, okay?"

"Okay."

Gary nodded and walked off to the door. Ash just watched, he turned his head to Dawn who was also watching Gary leave.

"_Go on Ash, go tell her, you want her, go fetch her, just ask."_

Ash didn't have the energy to ask, he just wanted to go to bed and sleep....

**Looking through the window..**

"Sir, there they are, should we catch the girl now?" one of the grunts said

"When she is alone."

"Yes sir," they got bottle out, "What is this for sir."

"Poison her with it, easier to get her in the helicopter."

"Yes sir" the grunt said. He got into position.

**With Dawn..**

Dawn couldn't get to sleep, she felt something was wrong, she got changed into her ordinary clothes again and went outside for a walk.

'It cold out here." She said to herself. Suddenly she heard a rustle from behind. She looked no one was there. Another rustle, there was tension. Quickly the grunt grabbed her from behind, Dawn struggled for him to let go, she bite him and hit him with all her might, but he was to quick. The grunt tied her up and smacked her down to the ground, she was out cold now; he inserted the poison into her arm and picked her up, he ran for it.

**With Ash..**

Ash had a vision, he felt something was wrong, he ran to Dawn's bed, nothing, she wasn't there, he ran out to the banister looked around, he panicked..

"DAWN!" he shouted

**Ooooo, a cliff hanger. Oh no what have they done to Dawn, why'd they take her away, why hasn't Ash done what Gary has said. So many questions, yet so little time for me to write the next chapter :(**** Oh well, you guys are gonna have to think for yourselves. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: An Encounter

**Hiya, chapter 5 is here, hope all of you had a good think about the last chapter, some of you might know what is going to happen, some might not, please review. In this chapter, it will be my favourite.**

**Continuing from last Chapter..**

'DAWN." Ash cried out

Brock woke up in worry and ran to Ash's side.

"What's wrong?"

"Dawn is gone, she's nowhere to be see!!" he shouted, he shouted her name 10 more times, still no answer.

"Ash stop it, this isn't helping." Brock said calmly,

"You're right." He clutched his fist, "_What am I supposed to do, I know she is in danger."_

**With Dawn:**

She woke up, in pain, the poison had run all over her body she was tied, beaten and threatened by death. She was being carried by a man, the same one who inserted something into her body. She looked around, only to find trees and Pokémon sleeping , she whispered, "Ash."

"That boy won't be able to save you now, he won't come for you" The grunt said, she looked at him, he looked like the rest of them, he sounded like he came from Hoenn.

"He will come for me, he will always come for me." She said in protest, she moaned

"Looks like the poison is working, who knew." He smirked

She looked in surprise, she was poisoned, she never knew. She looked ahead, looked like they were near an opening, she could hear wings.

"Why are you hurting me?" She asked

"Because you are the key." He looked at her and grinned evilly. Dawn was saving her energy and then the grunt was in for a shock when he heard her scream suddenly, he dropped down to the ground.

"You brat!" he shouted

"You're in for it now, Ash will come for me.." she faded away and went cold.

**With Ash..**

"He looked up and knew who the scream was by, "DAWN!"

He ran for her he knew that nothing would stop him.

"_Dawn, I'm coming, hold on. Please be okay." _He desperately thought.

He ran through bushes and trees, he pushed people aside if they didn't move. He was getting nearer.

"_I can feel that your near Dawn, I'm not gonna let you get hurt, I promised a friend."_

**With Dawn...**

"Here she is sir, sleeping in pain." The satisfied grunt said.

"Get her in, then we're off." The pinky-purple headed commander said

"Yes sir."

Dawn didn't have a clue what was going on in her slumber. Ash was just around the corner.

"I feel like someone else is near." Commander Jupiter said.

They all looked around, everyone was curious. Ash was in the bushes, looking around to see if Dawn was there. He spotted her, still hung over one of the members, sleeping, or what he thought was sleeping. When he saw the marks on her body, he realised that she wasn't what she appeared to be. Anger ran through his veins.

"_How dare they do that to her!" _He thought to himself

"Get into the plane with that girl, let's get going." The commander said.

They all climbed into the helicopter, Ash sneaked out of the bushes,, one of the doors of the plane was still open, he was going to go in; suddenly it closed.

"_NO."_

It set off without him, Ash was not in the mood to get left behind, so he sent out ...

"Staraptor, come out."

The Pokémon was big enough for him to ride on , he climbed onto the Pokémon's back.

"Let's fly.."

Set off to follow the plane.

**At the destination: Solaceon Ruins**

Ash followed the group deep into the ruins. Ash remembered being in the ruins, a long time ago, when there was mysterious goings on. The group were carrying Dawn on there shoulders, they met up with another Commander before they went into the ruins, Ash recalled her name, Commander Mars? Ash watched as they walked around curves and curves , they obviously knew where they were going. Ash made sure he was a good distance away, just in case. Ash was extra careful where he stepped.

Dawn was suddenly waking up again.. she looked around.

"Where are we, why are we here." She moaned and her voice whispered away. The person carrying the innocent damsel stopped and looked at her gorgeous face. He put her down and went near her ear.

"You'll find out later, you'll see." A smirk crossed his face, Dawn's eyes were full of tears, she was frightened, she looked around to see if she could recognise the erred place. Memories started flooding back. She realised where she was, she was too tired and sick to say anything, but she did manage to say a few words,

"Ash, please, save me." She faded out again, Ash heard her words...

"_I will Dawn, I love you, nothing will stop me from getting you back, nothing."_

"Sir the girl's gone out cold again." The grunt said.

"Get her up when we are there." replied Commander Saturn.

They dragged her across the floor and headed into a dark tunnel.

A few minutes later Ash found himself in a big room, a tablet was in front of the group, an ancient writing. Dawn was sat in front of the tablet; she woke up and looked at the stone in front of her. Suddenly Dawn gasped someone but a gag around her mouth to keep her from talking; also, her ropes were tied tighter, making her feel very uncomfortable. She was scared and frightened; she looked away from the tablet.

"Dawn_..." _Ash whispered, he felt her pain, he knew she was scared, he was scared himself. Suddenly another man came in the room. He had light blue hair, a suit, the same as Commander Saturn. He was a bit bigger and older too. The rest of the members bowed at his feet. He walked towards the scared Dawn and kneeled down to her height, he pulled Dawn's head up and so they were facing eye to eye. He pulled the gag off, he smiled...

"How are you?" the man said

Dawn froze, she didn't say anything she just looked at him.

"I can tell, you're scared, lonely, tired, you want your friend to come and save you, you are thinking that right?"

Dawn looked in surprise, "How'd you know.." she stuttered.

"I know all about you, your mother and your life and your destiny, including that boy you hand around with, Ash Ketchum?"

Her eyes widened, Ash's eyes did as well. Ash suddenly slipped, he tried to keep balance, but a pebble rolled out. Everyone heard it.

"See what's up over in the corner." Commander Jupiter said.

Two grunts ran behind the wall and grabbed Ash,

"LET GO OF ME YOU FREAKS!!" Ash shouted

Dawn looked up, "Ash?"

He was struggling to get free, they tied him up as well.

"_Damn and I call myself a hero, Jeez." _He thought to himself. The grunts pushed him to the ground.

Ash looked at Dawn who was smiling at him, and giggled, as if she knew what was going on through Ash's mind. He smiled back.

Suddenly Ash's and Dawn's head were pushed down to the ground.

"Oww" both of them said

Ash looked up again to see the commander's looking at him.

"What are you doing, why'd you capture and hurt Dawn?" He asked

"We were just going to explain," said the Light blue haired man, "Firstly my name is Cyrus, I'm the boss of this corporation."

"So what?" Ash said angrily

"Hm, JUPITER GET THE DEVICE AND THE GIRL." Cyrus said

"You two!" Jupiter clicked her fingers

One grunt got a device from a table nearby, then the other grabbed Dawn by the hair. Dawn was screaming in pain,

"Let go, please." Dawn pleaded

"LET GO OF HER! OR YOU'LL BE SORRY" Ash shouted.

Cyrus looked at him, "You don't look very threatening from that position."

Ash gritted his teeth together, Dawn was pushed at Commander Mars, who was holding her up now, by the arms. Dawn was worn out, and in pain. Ash knew that something else had happened, he wasn't gonna wait to find out.

"What else did you do to her." He questioned

"We obviously inserted this into her body." He pulled out the potion.

"YOU POISONED HER, YOU FREAKS!" Ash was really angry now.

Cyrus huffed, "She will be fine," Cyrus pulled Dawn up, "As long as she does what we say."

He dragged Dawn to the front of the tablet again. He felt her head, it was hot, an affect from the poison.

"Looks like she only has a few hours to live, so we better get this done." Cyrus chuckled

"SHE WHAT!" Ash shouted

"Do I have to repeat it?" Cyrus said and walked to the group in the corner.

"Why are you doing this?" Ash questioned.

"We need to do this, make the world a better place, in order to do that we need to destroy it, and create a new universe. In order for that we need the legendary Pokémon of the lake and in order for that, we need Dawn."

Ash looked at Dawn, "Why her?"

"Not just her, you as well." He grinned

"`What?" Ash didn't understand.

"We need more then just a company, we need an evil spirit to help us, so I decided that I would use you.. for the evil spirit to rest in you." He pointed at Ash

Ash looked at him in disbelief, they wanted him, why?

"Get him in front of the tablet." Saturn called out,

Ash was grabbed by the arms and was put in front of the tablet, he was next to Dawn. Saturn came and grabbed Dawn,

"This girl needs to chant the spell, needed to unveil the spirit." Continued Saturn then he looked at Dawn.

"Little girl, no need to cry." He brought out a charm, it had a turquoise colour, just an ordinary stone, suddenly a blinding light came from it and Dawn's eyes went to a turquoise colour. She was in a trance, Saturn untied her. Dawn rose up and looked at the words on the wall. She put her hands on it.

"Rise my master," Dawn's voice had gone husky and mysterious, she closed her eyes, "When all things become one they need to rise up, my master, you must rise in order to make the world something new and wonderful, may your darkness take over light and finish off the work that you intended to finish of 100 years ago!!"

The tablet lit up with light but it turned to black, as soon as it lit up she collapsed.

"Her work here is done." Mars said

"DAWN!" Ash shouted, he looked at her body lying on the floor.

"Don't worry, she was nothing anyway." Cyrus said

Ash knew he had crossed the line that time, Ash got up and ran to hit the evil Boss, but he was restrained by the grunts.. he was fuming, he kicked about crazily, wanting to hurt him so bad.

"SHE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME, SHE WAS A SOMEBODY, YOU GUYS ARE NOTHING!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH GET HIM INF FRONT OF THE EYE OF TEH TABLET!" Cyrus shouted

They dragged Ash across the floor, Dawn was waking up, she looked up.

"Ash?" she whispered

He heard her, he kicked the grunt, he leapt out in pain and Ash rushed to Dawn's side.

"Dawn, you'll be okay, I promise." He smiled.

Ash was taken away again, he was right in front of the tablet again.

"Oh spirit of the demons I give you this boys body for you to roam around in, please come out and show me you power!" Cyrus shouted, he put his hands up with glory and laughed like a mad man.

A beam suddenly shot out at Ash, Ash closed his eyes and looked away.

"_This is it!" _He thought.

It was closer and closer, but, Ash looked up, he didn't feel anything hit him, surely some would have happened by now? He looked behind him, a figure was in front of him, reflecting the beam...

"NOOOOOO!"

**Wow, who got hit? It's a bit obvious but just in case... More chapters coming soon, more lovey dovey stuff in the next chapter (no, not a lemon scene by the way). You're gonna need to wait... Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Taken Over

**Okay then, let's start where we left off, more lovey- dovey stuff in this chapter (I think). Enjoy.**

"No." Ash called out. It was Dawn, protecting him. She blocked the evil ray, but it came with a price.

"Stupid girl, she's ruined the plan!" Cyrus complained

Suddenly when the beam stopped, Dawn started to breathe steady, Ash thought she was alright, but she then collapsed. Ash felt his ropes un-tie and quickly kicked and pulled them off. He ran up to her

"Dawn, Dawn please wake up!" he pleaded her to wake

Suddenly her eyes opened, but they weren't the glorious crystal blue eyes that Ash remembered and loved. They were plain black with no emotion, Ash took a step back just in case, he knew something was wrong.

"What's happening?" he stuttered a bit.

"The evil spirit is inside of her," Saturn said, he smirked again, "Let's go, we have business here."

Suddenly, there was tremor, and when the evil community were on the way to the exit, a part of the wall fell and block the way out. Everyone was panicking, Ash looked at Dawn, she was standing, her head was down and looking at the floor, there was still no emotion.

"Dawn?" Ash said

Dawn looked up quickly and as soon as she did, the room shook and vibrations could be seen coming from her feet and was spreading throughout the room. Her eyes were turning a blood red colour; a smile came across her face. It defiantly wasn't Dawn anymore... it was the devil of Solaceon.

"Dawn, what happened to you?" Ash asked with a worried face, he was waiting for the answer, the figure he had fallen in love with wasn't looking at him. Suddenly a gust of wind blew across the room, it grew stronger and stronger, Ash's hat blew off his head and his raven hair was blowing around, Pikachu was holding onto his trainers leg, so he wouldn't get swift off. He had had enough, he wanted to hear Dawn's voice, he couldn't take it anymore.

"DAWN LISTEN TO ME!"

"SILENCE!" a beam of darkness shot at Ash, Ash dodged the attack.

"Dawn, your voice, it's not ...human," Ash tried to describe her voice, it was the only thing he could say, "Where is the beautiful voice I remember."

The figure chuckled, "You're never gonna be able to hear her voice again, because she isn't coming back."

"SHE IS GONNA COME BACK, NO MATTER WHAT!" Ash arrogantly said.

"You wish." The figure chuckled again.

"Master of Solaceon, we are here to serve you and help you." The figure looked at the Commander.

"I work alone, I need no help."

"I'm sure we can figure out a..." he was interrupted

"I do not need any help." The figure said this even more seriously.

The commander did not like this, he ignored the comment and stayed out of it from now. Ash looked at her, he couldn't believe it, he needed to do something, and fast, or he could loose Dawn forever.

"Now if you don't mind the world is waiting for destruction." The figure said

"That's not going to happen," Ash shouted, "I'll get Dawn back if it's the last thing I do."

"Even if that means destroying her?" he grinned

Ash looked at him in disbelief, the only he could save the world was to kill the one he loved the most.

"The only way to destroy me is to hit me with a powerful attack, but there comes a price; you destroy your friend's spirit." The figure pointed to the tablet.

Ash didn't have a clue what to do, he could try to get through to her, tell her you she really is and ask questions.

"_What am I going to do, I can't.."_

After a few minutes thought he made his decision

"Pikachu use volt tackle on him!"

"Pika!" Pikachu didn't want to hurt her.

"Trust me buddy." Ash smiled

Pikachu was still unsure but he had to listen, he sprinted off to the figure with his powerful, yellow attack, Ash ran behind him. The figure dodged the attack, but Ash pushed the evil spirit down,

"DAWN CAN YOU HEAR ME!!" Ash pleaded for an answer from the true Dawn.

"Get off me!"

The figure pushed the boy off, but Ash kept on coming,

"Dawn, I know you're in there, I need you, you can break through this trust me, I need you! I need to tell you how beautiful you are, how you light up the room, how your bubbly smile makes everything better, your eyes are like stars, I have so much more to tell you, please come back to me!" He pleaded and begged, "DAWN!"

"GET OFF OF ME AT ONCE!" The figure pushed Ash to the wall, "Dawn is not here."

"She is, I feel her, I know she is here, she always is and always will."

"That's pathetic, why do you want her back so much?" the figure asked, everyone was waiting for an answer, Ash was waiting for it to come out himself.

"Because... I...love..her." He spitted it out.

Suddenly the tablet lit up, it was a blinding light, a spirit came out of the tablet, it was Dawn, the real, spiritual Dawn.

"Dawn?"

The spiritual Dawn grabbed the figure, the figure struggled to get loose

"LET GO!" The evil one said

"NOW ASH, USE THUNDEBOLT!" The spiritual Dawn shouted

"WHAT NO, I CAN'T.." He shouted back

"Ash, I'll be okay please, I need you to do this." She smiled her gorgeous smile.

"But, I need to see your smile, I can't live without seeing it, I can't do I won't." Ash said

"Please!!"

Ash clutched his fingers together,

"_What should I do?" _

He looked up, he had to do what was a right, tear poured, he didn't want to lose her. He looked at the shining light of his life, she was smiling, her eyes told him, 'do what's right'. He knew what the right thing was, but could he loose Dawn, he didn't have much of a choice. A tear poured down his face, he looked up again at Dawn,

"No need to worry." She winked.

A , "Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

"Pika Pikachu!" a great bolt of lightning ran towards the evil one. Spiritual Dawn quickly moved out the way, it was too late for the evil one to run. The figure got electrified; the impact must have been excruciatingly painful. The figure collapsed to the ground, the darkness from the evil ones heart was flowing away, turning back to normal.

"_What have I done.. _Dawn," He watched her, "DAWN"

He ran to her he knelt down and he cupped her head in his hands, he kept whispering her name, hoping she was listening, but she wasn't...

"DAWN WAKE UP PLEASE."

He his forehead on hers and more tears rain down his face. He wanted her, he needed her, her eyes started to flicker, he didn't notice.

"Did you really mean those things you said?" she whispered, he looked at her eyes,

"Dawn? DAWN." He smiled and hugged her.

"Ash, will you ever hurt me?"

"Of course I wouldn't why would you think that?" He cried with joy.

"People promise me, but then they break the promise just like Lucas.." She said moaning

"I promise I won't do anything like that, ever, they don't see, how special you are at all." Ash replied, grinning.

"Really?"

"You sure are." He grinned

She grinned, she looked around, suddenly she shook, she got up and held her stomach in and moaned. Ash completely forgot about the poison.

"I can't believe they did this to you." He said angrily, he looked down at the injured girl. Her eyes were closed,

"Dawn?" he shook her, "Dawn," he listened to her pulse. There wasn't a pulse. "Dawn, no.." Ash was fading out, he was running out of energy, he collapsed.

**Well let's wait and see what happens next**


	7. Chapter 7: Awoken

**Hay, okay we left off with an unconscious Dawn and Ash, Let's find out what happened to the beautiful couple, shall we?**

Ash woke up; he was in a bed, a hospital bed. He got up fast and quick, Where was he, how did he get here, where was Dawn, was it dream? He got up out of the bed, he had a bandage around his arm and his neck was cramping. He looked around; Pikachu was sleeping on the side bed. Ash walked up to the sleeping Pokémon, and smiled and he stroked Pikachu's head. Suddenly the door opened, Ash was startled and turned around to see who it was.

"Nurse Joy?" Ash asked

"Thank goodness your awake." She signed in relief and walked up to him.

"What happened?" he questioned

"You were unconscious." She replied

Ash looked down... suddenly he remembered something. Nothing had occured to him until now.

"Where's Dawn!" he shouted

"Who?" Nurse Joy asked

"Blue hair, blue eyes, pink and black dress." He described.

"You mean the one with you at the time you collapsed?"

"YES!" He shouted

"She's in the emergency room."

"SHE'S IN THE WHAT!"

He pushed passed her and ran outside. He banged on every door to see if she was in there. Brock was in the lounge, waiting for news, then he saw Ash running like a mad man.

"ASH!" Brock shouted

Ash ignored him and ran down an open hallway, then he saw a room saying emergency room, the door was locked but there was a glass window so you could see inside. He put his hands on the glass, there she was, lying on the bed, her eyes closed, with life support.

"Dawn..." he whispered, he couldn't believe that this was happening, a doctor Came down the hall and saw Ash.

"Young man you shouldn't be here." He grabbed Ash by the arms and loured him away, but Ash shook him off and ran back to the glass window, watching the damsel dying.

"What happened to her.." Ash asked in depress

"The poison inserted into the body had spread around the body and had sunk into the heart, she's on life support right now, but not for very long.." The young Doctor said.

"Why?" Ash was afraid to ask him

"She had a limited time on the," suddenly both boys heard the beeping of the machine going down. They both looked at the window. Her heart was stopping, "This isn't possible, the life support isn't off yet!"

"DAWN!" Ash shouted, he ran to the glass window and looked at the dying damsel.

**In the lobby:**

A beeping sound could b heard, a signal that something was wrong in the emergency room.

"What has happened?" Brock said "Wait, that's Dawn's room!"

The phone rang, Nurse Joy answered, "Hello."

"THE LIFE SUPPORT HAS BEEN SWITCHED OFF; ALL POWER IN THE EMERGENCY ROOM IS OUT OFF REACH."

"I'll bring a Pichu to store power. Get the equipment ready."

"Yes maim" the young doctor, he went into the emergency room, Ash followed, "Not you young man, you stay here."

"I need to see her!"

"Wait here."

Ash nodded and stayed put he looked through the window, waiting and looking at her. Nurse Joy came in. She used Pichu's power to get the machine working.

"Dawn.." Ash said

"CLEAR!" it shocked the body, the other machine was still going down.

"Dawn..." Ash kept chanting her name.

"Clear!"

Nothing was working, the lover was fading away, she was going to the man above. Ash couldn't bear it anymore, he hated seeing this, he hate seeing the person he loved so dearly, drifting away from him; he clenched his fist together. The sound of the Nurse saying 'clear' got him so frustrated.

"DAWN DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME, I NEED YOU!!" he fell onto his knees, "Dawn, I'm nothing without you, I don't want you to leave I 'm not ready, I need to tell you something, something so important."

Her heart rate was still going down and almost hit zero.

"DAWN, DON'T GO!" He shouted to the skies.

Suddenly he heard a beeping going up and up, he looked, she was growing stronger, he smiled, tears came down his face. Nurse Joy also couldn't believe it.

"Your okay." A sigh of relief

Both the doctors came out of the room, "She'll be fine, you can sit with her if you like."

He nodded, and stepped into the room, a chair was next to the bed, he sat down, looking at the sleeping lady. He held her soft hand and rubbed it against his face. He loved feeling her smooth, silky skin, then he kissed her on the lips. Ash felt sleepy and rested his head on the bed and fell asleep next to her.

**In the middle of the night.**

Dawn, was waking up, she looked around, her eyes.

"_Where am I, what happened, was it just a dream." _

She felt something holding her hand, she looked, Ash was still there, holding the girl's hand. She looked at him, she pushed his cap up with one hand and pushed a bit of hair out of his face. She looked at him and grinned. She went closer to his sleeping face, then she kissed him on the cheek, a 'goodnight' kiss. Then she stroked his face,

"You'll always be my hero."

Then she fell asleep again.

**In the morning...**

Ash and Dawn woke at the same time,

"Hiya..." Dawn said.

"Hiya..." said Ash.

"Again, did you really mean what you said?"

"How many times do I have to answer yes." Answered Ash

She looked at him, "Are you sure!"

"Yes!"

"Are you de.." Ash pulled her face towards his and kissed her.

It felt like they had kissed for minutes. Ash was holding her to his lips, Dawn was cupping his cheeks in her hands, Ash was cupping her head in one of his hands, while the other was supporting her back. Their eyes were closed; it felt like no one else was going to get in between them. Ash broke the kiss and realised what he had just done.

"Dawn I didn't .." Dawn kissed him again to make him shut up.

"No need to worry." She said, and put her nose on his and she bit her bottom lip.

They stared into each other's eyes, not as friend but as lovers..

**There you go, they kissed passionatly to lock there promise, what will happen next, but, before I finish, anyone realised what has happened to Team Galactic? Try and think about what will happen now. Until next time, See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8:A Night Out

**Hiya, how are y'all, better be good. XD. So we ended on the bit where they looked into each others eyes.... soppy, I know. So what is going to happen next? That's where things will be A**

She looked into his eyes, he did the same.

"_oh my god I cannot believe that I kissed the most beautiful girl in the world.."_

They smiled at each other.

**Few days later:**

Dawn came out of her room wearing her usual stuff and was her old self again. Ash went over to her and looked at her. He shook his head to the left saying 'Let's go' , she nodded and walked by him, he grabbed her hand. She didn't seem to mind. Brock was in the lobby, watching the two come down the hall. He smiled, Dawn was a little tense, Ash could feel it. He stopped and raised her hand.

"It's okay, I told him." She looked at him, wide eyed.

Ash and a flash back remembering what Brock said:

"_It's about time!!!" Brock said_

Ash chuckled at the flashback and dragged Dawn to Brock.

"You ready?" Ash questioned

"Ready as ever." Dawn said

The threesome walked out of the Pokémon centre.

"Next my eighth badge." Ash said

"But Ash don't you remember what Lucas said?" she asked

"Oh yeah.." he dully said

"Ash, it will be fine.."

He nodded

"Where should we go?"

"Dunno." Ash said to Dawn

"How about a restaurant?" said Brock

Ash's face lit up at the comment.

"LET'S GO!!!" he grabbed Dawn by the arm again and they both headed off down the road

"Wait!" Brock shouted,

**Back in Pastoria City:**

There they were in front of the same restaurant where they ate with May during the Wallace Cup. They got through the Tag Battle, Brock paired up with another young man who was trying to get to the restaurant but couldn't because he hadn't got a partner. Ash and Dawn were a pair as well. They got through in a swift and were in.

They got a table. For three. They sat down, Ash offered a chair to Dawn and she took offer. Ash sat down too, they both waited for Brock.

"He is taking a while.." Ash said. A waiter came up to him and gave him a note.

Letter:

_Ash, you wanted to be alone, now you got it, see you at the Pokémon centre, Pikachu is with me as well._

Ash closed the note.

"Cheeky man." Ash said to himself not realising Dawn was listening.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing, he said he got a call and needed to go."

"Oh that's a shame." She frowned

"Ah well, it's okay."

"So...." Dawn said in wonder.

"So what?" Ash confusedly said

"So.. what do you want to talk about?" Dawn questioned.

"I don't know." Ash said as well

"How about, your interests, not just being a trainer but other things you love?" she asked

Ash was still thinking, "Well, I love food!"

Dawn giggled, "Everyone knows that!"

"Yeah yeah." He replied

"What was your first journey like?" she asked curiously

"Well, I was young, I went on the journey with Brock and Pikachu, and this other girl, Misty."

"What was she like?" Dawn asked again.

"Just a normal impatient girl, you know, a bit big headed." He replied

"Sounds like someone I know." She giggled again at the poor clueless Ash

"Who? Oh me, ha." He laughed at himself.

"What ever happened to Misty?" Dawn said

"She become a gym leader." He answered proudly.

"Wow that's cool!"

"Yeah, then I went to Hoenn and met of course May, with her brother Max, Brock was there too."

"And then you went back to Kanto with the gang and entered the Frontier, correct?" she continued a bit of the story.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Ash asked

"I asked your mum when she called.. by the way how did the frontier end up?"

"Well I was asked to become a Battle Frontier Brain."

"And..."

"I declined."

Dawn looked at him in disbelief, "Why you'd be fantastic." She rested her arms on the table.

"It was a great experience, but I wanted to improve..."

"Oh.."

He laughed at himself and looked at Dawn. Who was puzzled but still smiling at the lovable boy.

"If I did take the offer of becoming a Battle Brain..," he took Dawn's soft hands and put them together with his, "I never would have found the most gorgeous girl in the world."Dawn blushed. They both let go.

"We better order.." Dawn changed the subject.

"Yeah."

**On their way to the Pokémon centre..**

"That was fantastic, I'm stuffed!" Ash shouted to the world

"Same, although, I didn't have that giant Fudge Cake!" Dawn said and laughed

"You should have tried it!" he recommended.

"I was a bit full at that point!"

"Nonsense, always room for dessert!" he teased

Dawn pushed Ash in the chest and he fell backwards onto the floor. He looked at her, his cap had fallen off. Dawn quickly grabbed his hat and started to run, Ash brushed himself and looked at the young lady.

"Get back here with my hat!" he shouted out to her.

"Make me," She teased and put Ash's hat on her head, she did an imitation of him, "Look I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm going to be the greatest trainer ever!" she took the hat off, "in his dreams!"

"WHY YOU..." He ran after her, she ran away from him, they ran out the city into the marsh land. Dawn was running as fast as she could, she looked around, no Ash.

"Where'd he go?" she asked no one in particular.

"I'm right HERE." He grabbed Dawn, Dawn lost her grip on the side of the hill and slipped Ash tumbled down on top of her, they rolled down the hill. Dawn landed first and Ash fell on top of her, daffodil seeds flew everywhere when they hit the ground, there was a soft breeze, the flowers were dancing in the wind, Ash and Dawn looked at each other, both their eyes met and were sparkling like the stars above.

"As I said the most gorgeous girl in the world." he said, Dawn kept blushing and Ash kissed her on her lips. Dawn broke the kiss and stroked Ash's face.

"You'll always be my hero." Dawn whispered in his ear. Ash whispered back to her,

"You'll always be my love". He rolled off her. Dawn's hair was spread out across the ground, while Ash's hair flowed through the breeze, they both star gazed at the Moon and stars.

**At the Pokémon centre..**

The two lovers came through the door and found Brock sitting on the couch. He looked very pleased.

"Hi Brock." Ash said.

Brock nodded at Ash went towards him.

"How was it?"

"Great actually." Dawn replied

"That's good, Ash can I talk to you?" Ash looked at Brock confused. Dawn was confused herself.

"I'll leave you guys to talk, I'm gonna get to bed, bye." She waved and ran upstairs.

"Bye!" he shouted and waved back, "What's up?"

"How was the date?"

"We didn't do much, just talked."

"Really, come on Ash, get her more interested in you."

"Why she already love me and I love her."

"But she won't if you keep being boring and old news, it would have worked with Misty, but not with this bundle of pureness."

Ash was confused, truthfully, he never loved Misty, only as a friend, he loved May like a sister, but Dawn was so much more different to him, She always liked Pokémon unlike the last two girls, she cheered Ash on and always made an effort for him. She also gave him great ideas, if it weren't for those ideas to develop, he never would have gotten to the point he is now. Ash also knew that Brock had always wanted Ash to be with Misty, so he could easily realise why Brock brought her name into the conversation.

"Brock, I don't care about getting more 'newer' she loved me for me before this and I'm sure it will be the same, plus, I never loved Misty so don't try it."

"Ash, you'll never know.." he was interrupted, Ash's face clearly stated that he had had enough of Brock's comment. Ash went off to their room.

Dawn was in her robe, brushing her hair to perfectness, Ash came in.

"You know it will get messy any way when you go to bed." He quoted. She got up and went up to him.

"I still want to look good when I'm asleep, never know when some unexpected person will come and look at you while you are asleep, Right." She winked, Ash blushed at her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. Their foreheads were touching. She rested her hands on his chest and hugged him.

"So what did Brock want?"

Ash had a flashback, he didn't want to know, he lied to her, "Nothing, just what time we should get going to see Crasher Wake again. " Dawn put on an anxious face but took his word for it. She let go of him and picked up her night dress and dressed herself in the bathroom. Ash waited patiently for her. She came out minutes later, she tilted her head and smiled. He smiled back and went into the bathroom next, Dawn was about to get into bed when suddenly Brock came in the room, he had a worried face on, something was on his mind.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing." He said and smiled at the curious Dawn, Dawn smiled back anyway.

Ash came out the bathroom minutes later, he saw Dawn asleep on the bed he went over and kissed her on the head. He ddin't know Brock was watching. He turned round and was studded when he saw Brock looking and grinning.

"What's wrong?" Ash just looked at Brock. Brock just shook his head and went to sleep. Ash was alone now. He went to bed himself.

"_I can't believe what is happening, I have Dawn and love her so much, but why isn't Brock happy about it, is it because he doesn't' like the idea of me going out with Dawn? It can't be, he's the one who told me to 'go for it' in the first place. So what's wrong?"_Ash thought.

**At the harbour..**

"Miss, your cab is waiting."

The girl got up and walked over to the man. "Thank you."

She got into the car, "Take me to the Pastoria Pokémon Centre." The man nodded and drove off.

**Oh, looks like their relationship is flying, but who is the mystery girl, I'm sure some of you know, but secrets shall be revealed soon, please review and all that. I really hope you have enjoyed it so far, until next time, bye. **


	9. Chapter 9: Friend or Foe?

**We are back and ready to go !!!! So how r all of you, what am I doing I don't have time for this we need to get going. XD**

It was morning and the threesome went downstairs to watch breakfast. They all sat down on the table to eat. Ash wasn't talking to Brock, Ash was still upset. Dawn was trying to make a conversation.

"Um, so what are we gonna do today?" she asked

No replies

"Are we going to the gym?"

Now answers, she looked at them, a worried look came across her face. She was annoyed now, she wouldn't be able to talk to everyone. She got up from her feet and took her plate to the counter. Brock just looked at Ash, Ash looked up but blocked the image out.

"Look Ash I am sorry of what I said , THERE!" Brock shouted, Dawn looked around and saw both of them clutching their fist together.

"It's your fault, I knew where you were going!"

"What, Ash you have gotte…." he was interrupted by Ash who continued his sentence.

"Gotten the wrong idea, actually no I have not!" he shouted back.

"Ash be quite!"

"Make me." Ash shouted

"ENOUGH! WHAT IS GOING ON!" Dawn shouted from the tray's area, she walked on over and crossed her arms, Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder and put a disappointed face on. Ash looked at the angry eyed Dawn, so did Brock.

"You guys are best friends, and I hate to see you guys fight, I can't believe you are fighting, what are you fighting about, actually I don't want to know, because it is not as important as your friendship!" she shouted and gave a speech.

Both boys looked at each other and didn't know what to say to the depressed girl.

"Ash," Ash looked at Brock who smiled, "I'm sorry, I really am, I am just… depressed, Misty really liked you.."

Ash looked at him, "I know it is hard to live with, but I love Dawn, and thee is nothing you can do about it.."

Brock looked at Ash, then Brock nodded, they looked at Dawn who didn't have a clue about what just happened.

"May I ask what happened?" She asked, both the boys chuckled, Ash grabbed her by the face and pulled her to his lips he defiantly had a habit of doing that… he pulled away and said, " Doesn't matter."

"Um, okay." Pikachu chuckled on Dawn's shoulder.

"Ash." Ash looked at Brock, "I need to tell you."

Ash didn't like the sound of this

**In the cab…**

"So my lady, why you going to the centre?" the cab driver said.

"I have a bone to pick with this boy I know, his friend called me to talk about it."

The girl said.

"Well, Madam what exactly did he do?" he said

"Break my heart!" she shouted at him. The driver was very surprised by the answer but he didn't want to get involved.

They were only a few blocks away….

**Back at the centre..**

"YOU WHAT!" Ash shouted at Brock.

"At the time I thought it was a good idea! I didn't know it would end up like this." Brock replied. Dawn had been sent upstairs to pack her bag and get ready so she didn't see any of the drama.

"How could you do that to me Brock, you know what she is like, she gets so jealous of anyone, plus, how am I gonna get out of this one before Dawn finds out!" He shouted back, anger.

"Just keep her busy upstairs!" Ash released Brock shirt from his grip.

"And what if she asks for Dawn!" Ash replied

"I DUNNO!" He shouted back. Ash ran upstairs, Brock thought he might have known what Ash was doing.

Ash burst into the room and put his backpack on, Dawn was stunned when she heard the door slam.

"What's happened now?" she asked.

"Nothing, we are just on the way to see Crasher Wake." he lied and Dawn knew it, but she didn't want to get involved in anything now. She turned round for a few seconds and saw her bag was gone, she looked at Ash who was ready to go.

"_He is very eager to get out.." _she thought to himself.

"Come on lets go!" he grabbed Dawn's hand and they both ran out.

**Outside the Pokemon Centre..**

The girl got out the car, she gave the driver the money.

"Drive safe sir." she said to the driver. He tilted his head as a reply and drove off. She tightened her coat and entered the building.

**Inside the centre**…

"LET'S GET GOING!" he said, he wasn't looking where he was going.

"ASH STOP!" Dawn shouted from the distance, suddenly Ash bumped into someone, he fell backwards onto the ground. He looked up only to find someone he didn't want to see at the time.

"Misty?"

"Ash Ketchum." she looked at him in despite.

"What's wrong with you?" he stood up, he could see envy in her eyes. He knew she was looking at Dawn, who was in the corner with Pikachu, he was holding her leg.

"_No one has ever gotten that close to Pikachu.." _anger ran through her veins. She obviously wanted to kill Dawn for taking her lovers heart away from her, she was jealous.

"ASH KETCHUM YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD LOVE ME NOT THAT PLASTIC DOLL!" Misty pointed at the startled Dawn who looked nervous.

"I promised you nothing Misty!" he shouted back at her. They looked at each other just anger in both there eyes. Dawn ran next to Ash, wanting to hear more.

"Ash what's going on." Dawn whispered, Ash looked at the nervous Dawn, she didn't have a clue, she had the right to know.

"I'll tell you later, I promise," she smiled at Ash he smiled back, "_Jesus, when ever I see her smile, I feel like me and her are the only ones in the room."_

Misty was getting irritated, Ash looked up to see Misty clutching her fist.

" Misty, I love Dawn and there is nothing you can do about it, I know you had feelings for me but I didn't feel the same, I love you, but as a friend."

Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing, " How dare you! We were meant to be more then that."

"To bad, Misty, a friend isn't that bad to be close to me." he said, Misty jaw opened she was really annoyed, she grabbed Dawn and pulled her to the fountain. Ash followed not liking the situation.

"Hay, let go of me Misty!" Dawn shouted.

Misty slapped Dawn around the face. Ash didn't want to believe what he saw, neither did Brock who was watching from the side line. Dawn stepped back from Misty, rubbing her red cheek. Ash was angry, no more then that, he knew Misty had gone to far. He ran and pushed Misty into the fountain. She was soaked, Dawn chuckled, but as soon as she saw the angry look in Misty's eyes, he stopped, it reminded her of something, something that happened recently; something that she didn't want to happen again. Ash was serious, he hated that his best friend would do that to him, not to mention Brock. He ran over to Dawn and looked at the bruise. He hugged her and walked off with her. Dawn's head was down and no emotion was collected. Brock helped Misty up, Misty just barged right past him and went up to Ash, she was going to smack him but some how Ash sensed it and grabbed her hand as well before it reached his face. He through it out of his way and went onwards with Dawn. Misty looked at the walking girl and whispered, "You will pay."

**Back in the Pokemon Centre…**

"How is this?" Ash trying to put the ice pack on Dawn's face.

"Ow, that hurts." she complained, it was sore.

"How about this."

"Even worse!" she shouted

"How about this?" he kissed her on the lips again, just a little peck. She looked dreamily into his eyes.

"All better!" she chuckled so did Ash, they didn't know Misty was watching from the corner .

"Okay let's get serious now, so how is it really feeling?" he asked more seriously,

"A bit better then before, not as bad." she replied.

He sat down next to her, in shame.

"It's not like Misty to do that, why did she do that?" he questioned himself.

"Well, she still loves you, that's the message."

"Yes but truthfully I never loved her, can't she see that?" he questioned Dawn.

"I don't know Ash." she stood up in front of him, "All you can do, is talk to her." She hugged him by the waist, Ash also hugged her back.

**Outside..**

Misty wanted to kill Dawn so bad, but that wouldn't solve anything, Ash would hate her more and still love Dawn. She sat on a bench under the tree, the wind was swaying and blossoms were falling, she looked at the cheery children playing in the garden, she didn't notice someone else was sitting next to her, a childhood friend of Dawn. She looked up at him aftrewards

"Do I know you?" she asked

"I'm not sure, but I just saw that drama a minute ago." he said

"Really?" she questioned

"Yes and I believe you and I have the same problem, I'm Kenny, a friend of Dawn's." they shook hands.

"What do you mean."

"Well you love Ash and I love Dawn, I'm sure that you and I could separate them, are you in?" Kenny said

"DEFINATLY!" she shouted.

**Uh oh, I smell trouble. Sorry to all Misty loves if this offends you I will make her better, I promise that.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Spot Of Bother

**Sorry, I know I was supposed to upload this chapter a few days ago, but I forgot and I had to go to an engagement. It was awfully boring, sorry, sorry, sorry. Let's remind ourselves of who we met in the last chapter, who were they, oh yeah, we witnessed Misty and Kenny teaming up to get Ash and Dawn to break up. (And hopefully they won't succeed). Also, Kenny and Misty are going to be here for a few chapters longer, just to get some more drama. Also before we get started, people keep saying that Ash is OOC, think about it, it is a STORY, not the anime, a story. Sorry, but I am getting fed up of it and it isn't helping me think about new settings to do and all that. So please, it is just my way of the story. Remember, many other people have done him OOC too. So please, if you don't like it don't say anything about it, please, I am sorry again.**

* * *

"Okay, Mr Lazy wake up!" Ash shifted to his side and stayed put, it was typical Ash.

She just shook her head, he looked like a mat ready to be walked on, with his hands out and his legs spread out over the bed and what not.

"ARGGGGGG, ASH WAKE UP!!" it was almost time for Ash and Dawn to get going, both Dawn and Brock thought he needed rest, although, it didn't look like it was a good idea. Pikachu was next to Ash, trying to wake him up, Pikachu knew if he thunder bolted him again, he would get in trouble, so he did it the casual way. Dawn was annoyed, she was having a bad day and of course yesterday was bad too, after what happened with Misty. She sat on the bedside with Ash, looking at his sleeping face. She glared at him, hoping he would awake soon. She didn't like being up by herself. Brock had gone to get supplies, so she only had the Pokemon, but she still didn't feel the same. She stroked Ash's hair out of his face, he shifted to the side again, this time facing her. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the gorgeous maiden looking at him, Dawn looked more relaxed.

"Hiya sleepy." she said and smiled. He supported himself up, and their eyes met, that was typical.. He smiled at her, and got out of bed and sat by her. He could still see the bruise on Dawn's face. That didn't distract him from her though. It was silent. Dawn got up and started to do her hair again, since it had gone wild (like Ash's), he walked up and gave her the brush.

"So would you like me to help comb your hair?" Ash asked

She looked at him, "You, comb my hair, don't make me laugh."

"Ha ha, very funny." he took the brush from her hand and started to comb it.

* * *

**I introduce now… team Rocket.**

A grumble from Meowth's stomach could be heard from the mile.

"Looks like someone is a bit hungry!" James said,

"You thing nutter?" the small talking cat said.

"How about I cook us some breakfast!" Jessie stood proud waving the saucepan in the air, looking like an idiot, Meowth and James just looked at her, in disagreement.

"I would prefer to starve then eat your food." Meowth said

"Yes Jessie, don't you remember the last time we had a bit of your food." James wondered, but then realised that he didn't want to remember it. Especially since he still had the smell on his shirt… I shouldn't of put that. All you could hear was there stomach's growling. It had been days since they had last eaten, but obviously the 'twerps' had spoilt it, since Ash got very annoyed when his food was gone. Typical Ash, ain't it? Suddenly they spotted the Pokemon centre, and on the balcony a group of Pokemon. Not just wild Pokemon.

"Hay aren't those the twerps Pokemon." Meowth said in his little voice. They obviously have a plan

* * *

**Back in the bedroom…**

Dawn looked in the mirror, looking at the result of Ash's hairstyles.

"Not so bad, ain't it!" he chuckled

"I actually look good, and it was done by you!!" she looked in amazement, with her jaw open. Ash held her around the waist and dragged her in to his body, so her back was facing his front, he held her hand for a couple of seconds, not realising the time they were wasting, but they didn't care. Ash's head was relaxed on Dawn's shoulder. He looked up into the mirror and realised Dawn's red face. He let go of her and turned her round so they were facing each other, Dawn's hands rested on his chest and they both looked into the mirror, while Ash was still dragging her in by the waist. Smiling, they gazed at the reflection for a few minutes.

"Do you see it?" He asked Dawn.

Dawn was confused not thinking straight, "What ?"

He chuckled a bit, "I see magic…"

Dawn's blue eyes widened, her face lit up, and Ash knew it.

"Do you know what Dawn?" Ash got closer to Dawn, if that was possible.

"No, what?" she grinned

"You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

Dawn blushed like crazy, she went tomato red. Ash just looked at her, he didn't care if she was blushing or not, she was still a 'beautiful rose' in his words. Their foreheads touched, Ash always loved to look into Dawn's sapphire eyes, it felt like you could fall into them and keep falling into an endless sleep

"Ash," Dawn whispered, ruining Ash's thoughts, he mumbled as a response, "You do know you still haven't gotten changed yet, right?"

* * *

**Team Rocket listening to the watching the two lovers…**

They were on a tree branch looking through the window.

"Wow, never thought the twerp would get the twerpet!" James giggled to himself.

"Well it's about time, I was wondering when he would get a girl!" Jessie responded to James' quote.

"But who knew he would go with the twerpet number three?" Meowth said.

"Well, they look adorable together!" Jessie said.

"You are right, wait what am I saying, we need to catch the Pokemon!" Meowth responded.

"That's right!" Jessie and James shouted.

However while saying that, they didn't know that the branch of the tree was snapping off the side, suddenly it completely snapped and the evil threesome fell down to the ground. _THUD. _

* * *

**In the lobby.**

Brock looked up and saw Dawn and Ash coming down to the lobby with there two bags, he ran up to them, "Where have you two been." the two of them looked at each other, "Look, it doesn't matter now, but we need to get going!" He grabbed both of them by the arm and ran across the room to the door, the two didn't know where they were going, it didn't seem that Brock knew either, but it was clearly satiable .

Misty was outside the door, observing the drama. She wasn't pleased to be watching, she hated seeing her 'future' love being lovey - dovey with what she called Dawn, 'a plastic doll'. Kenny was beside her, thinking the same things as Misty, but not the insults to Dawn, he despised Ash, he was jealous, jealous that Ash managed to capture Dawn's heart before he did. Kenny clutched his fist and gritted his teeth, rage was running through his heart, he didn't feel the same, he hated the feeling now, he knew the word to describe his feelings, he just didn't want to say it though, I'm sure any boy wouldn't use the word.

Brock dragged the two lovers outside the Pokemon Centre, and they headed for a train station, Brock knew exactly where he was going now, and decided to take Dawn and Ash for the ride, he wanted to make it up to Ash for what he had done.

"Brock, I can't take it anymore, where are we going?" Dawn murmured.

"By 'we' you mean you two." Again, the two lovers looked at each other, "You're going to have to wait."

"COME ON BROCK!" Ash complained with no patient's at all, Brock ignored him and kept dragging them to the coach. There the coach was, waiting for visitors to come on. Blue seats were lined up all the way to the back, they all were in two

So Ash and Daw sat on one row, and Brock sat behind, Dawn looked through the window, others were coming in now, in groups, with partners or by themselves. When the couch was fully loaded, the doors shut tight and off it went.

Dawn looked at Ash who had his arm around her shoulder, she smiled a caring smile and he smiled back, they both turned to face the window, Dawn was still smiling to herself, knowing still that Ash was doing the same. They both were extremely curious about where they were going, Brock was looking around himself, smiling for no reason, although, if we all knew, it wouldn't be a mystery, would it? Tree after tree, roses after roses, mountains after mountains; new creatures passing by, every second, from the small Cheribu to the great Staraptors'. They came across a lake, not Lake Valor, another lake, known as Lake Destiny, it was a gorgeous scene, Dawn pushed herself into the window, looking at the amazing view. Ash, still squeezing Dawn close to him, was looking too, he looked at the ex gym leader, Brock just grinned.

"It's beautiful!" Dawn shouted.

"Come on, compared to you, nothing is more beautiful then the girl next to me!" he replied, Dawn blushed and pushed Ash off his seat, _THUD_, on the ground, rubbing his head, and his cap fell to the ground, he looked up at the giggling girl, he looked around, everyone was laughing, a blush was coming along. He got up and retrieved his abandoned hat

The coach stopped suddenly and sent Ash falling backwards, his hat came off again, Ambipom came out of his poke ball and grabbed the hat, he danced on the head of the seat, Dawn giggled to herself again, with her hands on her lap, Ambipom noticed the young girl and jumped on her head. Dawn looked up at the monkey on top and smiled, Ambipom started jumping up and down, quickl, _WHOOSH,_ he grapped the hat of Dawn's, making Dawn a bit startled, the doors open and Ambipom quickly shoot out and started jumping happily with BOTH the trainers hats. Dawn's hair was a mess and Ash's hair was just plain ridiculous, more ridiculous than before. They bounced out the coach, looking for the over grown monkey,

"THERE HE IS!!!" Ash pointed to Ambipom who was enjoying himself. He was dancing on a tree near the other coach, clapping his hands and waving his tail about.

Dawn and Ash nodded to each other. They both ran to the oak tree, eyeing at the excited monkey, who was timing himself, meanwhile, Ash was climbing up the tree while Dawn was directing him to which branch she should climb to, he was particularly good at climbing, as Brock has said before 'he's like human Aipom'. Ambipom was making goofy face and started to mock Ash by doing imitations. Ash was getting irritated, but also a bit amused

"YOU CHEEKY LITTLE MONKEY!!" He shouted out at the pokemon.

Ambipom was jumping on one spot and then was starting to jump from one branch to the other, trying to get higher. Ash kept climbing though, making sure he had a good grip on a branch and making sure it was strong enough to hold him up. Dawn was getting seriously worried, her mouth wide open from looking at how high the raven haired trainer had climbed.

"Oh my.." she whispered to herself.

From at the top she could just hear Ash threatening Ambipom to give back the stolen hats.

"Come on you silly monkey, give them back, it's my identity!!!" Ambipom just jumped up and down with amusement, but he stopped then, teasing Ash to come closer and try to snatch the hats. The monkey pulled he's eye lid down and stuck his tongue out.

"Why you…" Ash was interrupted by the angel's voice, by this, I mean Dawn.

"ASH YOUR REALLY HIGH UP, BE CAREFUL," She shouted, he looked down, seeing that he had defiantly travelled a long way up, "DON'T LOOK DOWN YOU FOOL!"

"A BIT LATE DAWN!!" he said with amusement, he was very proud he had gotten that far. Dawn closed her eyes just in case something would happen.

He kept climbing. He reached up his hand was so near the caps, Ash was about to grab and swung his hand, but. Suddenly Ambipom shifted and jumped to the other tree, Ash obviously missed and started leaning forward, suddenly the branch he had his hand on snapped and started to fall. Dawn screamed with fright, he plummeted down, luckily for him there was a lorry near the bottom which was filled with mattresses for the hotel. He landed head first into it. The lorry driver saw the whole thing and climbed up the ladder to see if Ash was okay. Dawn ran to the lorry full of soft material. She climbed p the ladder too. She looked down, hoping that Ash was alright, she heard movement from near the middle of the lorry, suddenly Ash burst through the material. He looked up and saw Ambipom on the tree, laughing at him. Suddenly, Ambipom's branch snapped, Ash got out the way, Ambipom had landed into the softness too! Ash grabbed the hats and put his one on.

"All this for two hats." the driver teased Ash, but Ash chuckled along with him anyway. Dawn returned are troublesome Ambipom, they got down off the truck and walked off to see Brock standing in the middle of the lot and he started to laugh.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Ash shouted at the ex-gym leader.

"You're just lucky the lorry was full of soft pillows and matresses instead of rubbish!" Dawn gave grief.

"Yeah, me, Mr Lucky." she giggled at his reply.

* * *

**Behind the Bushes **

"Awww, ain't that sweet…" Jessie said

"Be quiet," Jessie gave Meowth a dirty look.

"Why are we following them again?" James looked at the talking cat.

"So we can get our hands on Pikachu, why else?"

* * *

**In the resort building…**

Cream Tiles on the floor, a water fountain in the middle of the hall, statues of certain heroes of Sinnoh, including statues of Legendary Pokemon, Palkia, Diaga, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, Cresselia.. Many more too! Huge chandeliers up above, with reflections beaming around the room. A lobby area in each corner, with a bar in a different room. The gang headed over to the bar for a drink, Ash definitely deserved one.. After all that. They sat and waited for the waitress.

"Ahh, look at all of them…" Brock dazed, "It's like heaven."

Dawn turned round to see what he was staring at, she giggled to herself, Ash looked around to see what Dawn was looking at, he chuckled a bit too.

"Well, I don't call it heaven really, but okay, we can call it that." Ash said, Dawn giggled at his comment. There were all pretty young women around the back of the bar, Brock just stared at them, eyeing at each one.

"So what do y'all wanna drink?" Ash turned around, a waitress was standing there.

"Oh, I would like a cola please.." Ash politely said

"Make that two," Dawn insisted, she turned to Brock, but realised in seconds that he wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?" Ash said. They looked around the room. No sighting of him anywhere.

"He's probably chasing a girl." Dawn chuckled

"Yeah, same old Brocko." Ash said

"Well, 2 glasses of Coke coming up!" the polite lady said.

"Thank you." Ash and Dawn said in sync.

* * *

**Kenny and Misty…**

"Where do you think they are Misty?" Kenny asked.

"Anywhere in the building."

"This could take a whole day.." Kenny complained.

"Stop mumbling Kenny and let's get going, the sooner the better." She dragged Kenny off upstairs, they had just missed the bar, where Ash and Dawn where talking.

* * *

**Back with the lovers…**

"This is nice.." Dawn tried to make a conversation, "Ash?"

Ash was blank, thinking. He suddenly realised who she was talking too.

"Yeah?" he blankly said

Dawn put her head to the side, "I said this is nice, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." he said in embarrassment.

"Excuse me are you Ash Ketchum?" the lady from the reception stood behind him, Ash looked up,

"Yeah, that me."

"A message from a Mr Brock." Ash looked confused at the kind looking lady.

"Yes." Dawn said.

"He said that he had to leave and that he was sorry for the inconvenience, he will be back in about a week." she said, Ash's and Dawn's eyes widened.

"Do you know why he left?"

The lady shock her head. Ash put his head on the table,

"Thank you." Dawn smiled, the lady smiled back and walked off. Dawn watched her leave, the waitress was on her way to the table.

"Well, here they are, two glasses of cold Coke." she put the two glasses in the middle of the table. Ash and Dawn reached for them.

"Thank you." Ash said.

"My pleasure, have a nice afternoon." she walked back to the bar.

"So Ash, where do you think Brock has gone?"

"Who knows…"

"Hmm" she thought a bit to herself.

Ash looked around, he felt someone was watching and he felt like he knew who it was. He ignored the feeling, he knew Dawn could read him like a book. He didn't want her to get worried, truthfully. He just wanted a good time with Dawn and to get to know her better, he just needed to be careful that's all… he took a sip from his glass, keeping an eye out. Dawn ignored the look he had and petted her pokemon. Pikachu was could sense his master's feelings and kept a look out too.

* * *

**After that…**

Ash wandered off alone, he came to an opening in the forest, he sat down on a log, he had the same feeling, that someone was watching him.

"Okay, Misty or Kenny, come out!" he called out, Kenny came out of the bush behind Ash and Misty came out from the bush in front.

"How'd you know it was us?" Kenny said surprised.

"Yeah, how?"

"It was kinda obvious." Ash looked at Misty in disappointment and then looked at Kenny, Kenny had the feeling that Ash hadn't finished what he was saying, "Kenny, really, you promised you'd keep away."

"I didn't exactly promise." He looked away.

"Kenny, you are one of Dawn's best friends, and your hers, don't you want the best for her?" Kenny was silent.

"Well, the person she has is not good enough for her, from my view anyway." He looked up, envy twisted around. Ash ignored the comment and looked to Misty, who also had the same feelings.

"Really, Misty, don't you won't the best for a friend?" he asked a soft look came to his eyes.

"I don't want to be a friend, I wanted to be more then a friend!" she shouted, she didn't like the way he treated her, she hated being called a friend and nothing more.

"To bad then, I love her more then you could ever imagine! If you don't like it then forget about you and me being friends at all, I'd be willing to give you a second chance, but you aren't gonna take it." Ash said angrily. Ash walked off, with hands in his pockets.

"I'm telling you Ketchum, you and Dawn won't last forever, you will realise!" Kenny said with envy yet a smirk across his face. Misty said nothing and watched Ash walk back to the resort.

* * *

**This was also quite a random chapter but I hope you like it, in the next chapter, there will be little scenes and at that point, Kenny and Misty will be trying to ruin Ash and Dawn's good time. You won't see Brock for a while, maybe, I am still trying to think about it. Sorry again for the very late update, until next time..**


	11. Chapter 11: Plan A, Lake Side

**Hiya again, I really like this chapter the most. But that's just me. My friend (xDawnxPiplupx) was having a bad day and I wanted to make her feel better, she loved this idea so I went for it. This chapter shows Ash and Dawn spending quality time with each other, with Kenny and Misty causing a few problems, will this have any effect on the relationship, hmm, you guys will see…**

"Jeez, that was a rough night, I couldn't get a wink of sleep.." Ash said stretching his arms. He looked around the room, he noticed Dawn wasn't on the bed, but on the sofa. He didn't remember her sleeping there during the night, then, he remembered what had happened, the encounter with Kenny and Misty, frankly, he didn't want to know about them anymore. He slowly pushed himself up and got of the bed. He walked over to the sleeping girl and kneeled at her side. He ran his hands through her smooth, soft hair, staring at her face. After a few strokes he saw the maiden's eyes open slowly, revealing her blue eyes, soft as pearls and sparkling brighter then diamonds. She flickered them and turned to face the wild haired boy.

"Good morning Ash." she said and kissed him on the cheek for a few seconds.

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?" he asked her.

"Great thanks, you?" she replied

"Hmm, okay.." she put her head side ways in wonder. He got up off his knees and went into the bathroom, she got up and stretched her thin long arms. She went to the dressing table and started to do her hair.

Minutes later, Ash came out the bathroom, dressed in his usual clothes, Dawn grabbed her clothes and rushed into the bathroom, Ash sat on the bed, putting his socks and shoes on. When done he fitted his hat onto his head and waited for Dawn, Pikachu had just gotten up and bounced onto his trainer's shoulder. Dawn came out in her usual style and smiled at them. Ash smiled back, he wrapped his arms around her arm and they walked out without a word. They walked to the café on the ground floor and sat opposite each other. They had just gotten word that Brock had gone to the gym again, his father was having a break. It wasn't like Brock to go off without telling them, but it didn't really matter.

The two ate their breakfast and sat down in the lobby to relax.

"Boy, that was delicious, one of the best meals I've had." Ash said aloud

"But it can't compare to Brock's cooking!" she shouted

"True!" he agreed

He sat up properly from his usual position and turned to Dawn who was looking at something. He turned to look as well, there were couples everywhere, young ones to old ones, they were all looking at a notice board and huge banner pinned up, hanging across the huge arch between the restaurant and the giant lobby. It was a local dance night, a ballroom one. Ash looked at Dawn who was eyeing at it. He had an idea, but he didn't want to say it now. He thought about it. Dawn was still a bit tired and yawned. Ash put his arms around her shoulder. She put her head on his shoulder and relaxed a bit.

"Excuse me?" Dawn turned round, a little girl was standing there with a pen and a notepad.

"May I help you?" Dawn said politely and smiled.

"Are you the famous Dawn?" the little girl smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't call myself famous but yes, I am Dawn." Dawn said confused, Ash smiled to himself listening to the conversation.

"That is so cool, may I have your autograph?" The girl handed Dawn the notepad and blue pen.

"Um, sure." Dawn wrote down her signature and closed the notepad. She handed it back to the little girl.

"Thank you, I watch you all the time!" the little girl shouted out which gave Dawn a fright.

"Really?" Dawn said with disbelief.

"Yeah, I loved it went you won your first ribbon, it was really cool, like the way you used Piplup's Whirlpool for the field and to dodge Prinplup's moves. And when you used Ambipom in the contest, when you won your third ribbon!" the little girl was excited, Dawn blushed she never knew she had a fan.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me." Dawn looked at the little girl, the girl giggled.

"My brother likes you a lot too!" Dawn was surprised that the little girl.

"Really, how old is he?"

"He is about your age, 15!" the little girl shouted, Ash got really interested now, the girl looked back, looking at a boy, Dawn guessed that that was her brother. He had brown hair, combed back, he had a white top on with a black jacket and black jeans, Ash looked back to see the boy. He looked older, Dawn turned around seeing Ash stare too, she knew what was up.

"Bye!" the little girl said, Dawn turned back instantly, Dawn waved, the little girl skipped to the brown haired boy and the two of them walked off. Before they walked out of the building the boy turned his head to Dawn and winked at her. Then went out. Dawn was speechless, Ash watched the whole thing. Ash and the maiden turned back to there position. Ash had a question he wanted to ask so badly, but he decided to introduce the question differently.

Firstly he said, "Looks like you've got a fan."

"Yeah I guess I do."

"Well, you better get used to it, your popularity is growing around Sinnoh.. remember you did win three ribbons in a row."

Dawn nodded.

Ash thought of what to say next, " And you know what?"

"What?"

"Well, you have four ribbons now, right." He looked amused

One eyebrow rose, "Yeah, but Kenny has five." she turned into a stroppy child. Crossing her arms and looking firward in depression. Sudden events with Kenny flooded back into Ash's mind. He shoke it off and returned to what he was about to say.

"Yeah, but soon, you'll be recieving that fifth badge, and after that the Grand Festival." Ash said with glee.

Dawn blushed and flickered her eyes at him.

"What you think of him." Envy could show in the most forbidded places, Dawwn looked up a bit puzzled, then realised about the brown haired boy.

She lifted her head up and faced Ash, "Nothing really."

"Hmm." Ash looked forward.

"Ash Ketchum are you.. Jealous." Dawn giggled to herself. Ash blushed in embarrassment,

"No." he lied.

"_Hmm, it doesn't seem like he is lying, but I still feel like he is, his eyes just make me adore him more, they make me go into another direction, that make me go the right way, but I feel like one day, they might make me go the wrong way. That's what I am scared of the most though, I feel like I can trust him, but at the same time, I can't, but, I do love him, I'm sure that's enough for me to be with him.. Is it_?" She thought

She put her head back on his shoulder,

"Wouldn't it be nice to go to that dance?"

Ash looked confused, but realised what she was saying, "Uh maybe, I dunno."

A frown came across her face, Ash didn't notice. She got up out of the coach and walked off.

"Where you going?" Ash asked

"Oh , just going to get changed we ARE gonna go boating aren't we."

He nodded, "But.."

Ash was about to say something, but she was too quick, so he forgot about it.

**Kenny and Misty…**

"I think we should go too." Misty looked at him suspicion

"Why?" Kenny ignored her question and went off, Misty shrugged and followed him

**At quarter to three…**

"Hmm." Ash tapped his foot on the floor for several minutes, he heard footsteps coming down, he knew who it was, he turned round. It was Dawn, wearing a white summer dress, strapless, just above the knee. Her hair was loose and wavy, no pins to keep her hair back, she looked cuter then she did before, well, in Ash's eyes it was, he seemed to think.

"Dawn, you look pretty." he blushed at the comment, they walked on over to the couch that would take them to the beautiful Lake Destiny. They sat in the same seats they had before, Ash put his arm around her shoulder, rubbing the smooth skin slowly, while she decided to lean on his shoulder and hold his hand that was free.

Kenny and Misty came on later and sat at the very back, so Ash wouldn't notice.

"You know the plan." Misty said, Kenny nodded

A few minutes later they all arrived at the famous lake and waited in line to give in there names and the tickets.

"It's a shame Brock isn't here." Dawn sighed to herself.

"No need to worry, he'll be back soon." Ash replied.

Dawn shrugged to herself. Kenny and Misty waited in the other line, and kept a safe distance from Ash and Dawn. Once they gave the tickets to the man behind the counter, he instructed them to go to the port area at the other side. The Lake was surrounded by trees and flowers, with grass patches. The lake sparkled in the sun's rays, crystal blue, pure fresh air around the area; Pokemon hanging from trees, resting and playing.

Ash climbed into the boat first, to find out if it was stable, he stroked the side of the boat to see how rough it was. It was actually surprisingly smooth, shaped

in an appropriate manor. He helped Dawn get in by taking her hand and helping her step onto the hard surface. Some wood was curved and smoothened to make to ores, Ash took each of them and got the equipment into position. Dawn looked nervous, she always knew Ash was good at other styles of travelling, but was worried about how he could steer a boat. She kept asking Ash before in the coach if he knew how to work a boat, all he said was her catch phrase, 'No need to worry' which didn't make her worry any less. He started to row, slowly and carefully, he knew that he had to make the impression that he had driven a boat before, even though, he hadn't.

Five minutes had past, Ash was getting the hang of it, well, steering the boat anyway, with the help of the instructor. Dawn had had a little panic attack, but started to calm down in the first two minutes. Ash looked around and spotted something, an entrance, to another part of the lake, it was covered by weeping willow vines hanging down swaying in the wind. Dawn put her finger in the water and started making circles she was getting bored, suddenly the boat rocked and Ash was rowing again. She sat up properly and began to make a conversation,

"So, this is nice."

"Yeah, you're right, nice and peaceful." Ash was satisfied

"Yeah, it's nice to get away from it all." she said sighing

He nodded in agreement "It's a change, from the busy city to well… a peaceful lake.." he paused a second . He was rowing straight into the willow strains. They went through them, Ash moving each strained so he could see where he was going, Dawn did the same. The whole boat was in. It was a small part of the lake, in a round shape from one end and coming out to the main part of the lake. It was surrounded again by trees, water Pokemon were resting at the edges. It was even quieter. Flowers at the water's edge.

"Wow." Ash said

"It's beautiful."

"Kinda boring though.." Ash looked at the negative side

"But it's quiet, gentle, makes you relaxed." Dawn got up slowly, retaining balance and walked slowly to Ash's side and sat down. Ash pulled her closer to him by her waist, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling relaxed. Ash layed his head on her blue silky hair, using it as a pillow. He began to go into his own dream world.

Little did they know that Kenny and Misty were watching from behind the trees, in camouflage. Kenny clenching his fist, envy all over, jealousy ripping through his veins. Misty watched on, she didn't take notice of his anger. She was too caught up in her own sorrow. When she came back down to earth, she nudged Kenny. Kenny replied instantly and nodded. He took out his poke ball, Prinplup came out.

Ash and Dawn woke up from their dream world, Ash took the ores and started to row. He knew they had limited time to get back. Prinplup had quietly slipped itself in the water and started swim to the boat. Kenny was following, but walking on the bank side, Misty followed him.

Dawn layed back, feeling the warm breeze, but then was interrupted when suddenly the boat went _woosh_. It got faster and faster, Ash was holding onto his cap, but lost one of the ores. Dawn started to panic, Ash had to get from one side of the boat to the other to make sure she would calm down,

"What is happening!" she shouted at him

"Don't ask me!" he replied. They never noticed the shadow in the water, Prinplup was pushing the boat straight out of the small private area and out into the open lake. As soon as they reached the middle, Prinplup let go and saw the wooden object go forward, leaving the two stranded. Ash and Dawn were speechless.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ASH!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Dawn went o the other side of the boat and looked away from Ash.

"You always blame me for everything!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!" he squirmed

"No I do not, JUST GET ME BACK TO SHORE." Dawn huffed. Ash got one of the ores but realised there was only one. He tried not to panic and looked around the lake, nothing could be seen.

"Where's the other ore?" he asked himself, realising he said it out aloud, he turned to Dawn who's jaw was wide open.

"Oh My God Ash, how the hell can you loose a ore!" she shouted

He got closer to her, " Very carefully." he teased.

Dawn grabbed him by the shirt and started to tug at it.

"How the hell are we gone get back!" she screamed

"I DON'T KNOW LET ME THINK!"

"WELL THINK FASTER." She screamed again. Ash thought to himself but couldn't think of what to do. Dawn could see it in his eyes that he had no clue.

"Seriously Ketchum, you always get us into a situation like this!" she shouted.

"Well, excuse me for being me!" he shouted back.

"Being you has to be… argg." she moaned to herself and sat down with her head in her hands. Ash felt a bit guilty for shouting at her. He rubbed his head, he sat down beside her, he put his hand on her lap, she looked up to his darling face, strains of loose hair covering parts of her face. She still had a bit of anger in her eyes.

"Look, we will get out of this."

She took his hand off her lap and jumped up with a serious face, "How do you suggest we do that?"

He shrugged to himself.

"You know what, we never should have done this." Ash was getting pissed off and jumped up himself.

"What, the trip, Dawn you're the one who wanted to go."

"And you're the one who kept saying No Need To Worry I have done this before." she looked away, "But you didn't know how to do it, did you."

"Just be quite Dawn." he had a little plan.

"MAKE ME."

"OKAY I WILL." he grinned and went for her. He brushed his lips against hers and they both fell back into the boat. Ash cupped her head in his hand while the other cupped her cheek. Dawn was a little shell shocked but then got more into it. She wrapped her hands around his waist and then drew them up to his shoulders, where they rested.

Kenny watched it all, he was enjoying Dawn shouting at Ash but suddenly it came to this. Misty grinned. He turned to look at her.

"What you grinning at?" he asked ferociously

"I told you it wouldn't work. Ash is sneaky, when something like this happens, he can turn it all around and make it into a positive situation." Kenny stuck his tongue out at her and looked on. Prinplup had come back, soaking wet. Kenny sent him back into the water. The frown turned upside down.

Ash and Dawn separated. Getting used to the feeling, however Prinplup started to pierce a hole in the boat and it started sinking. Ash felt the water on his back, Dawn felt damp and got up quickly.

"What now!" she shouted.

"Probably a Pokemon piercing a hole into the boat." he could guess which one. They sunk way down. Ash jumped out of the boat and encouraged Dawn to jump too. They watched the boat sink.

"Well, that was … strange." Ash said confused

Dawn spat out a bit of water. "Jeez, you think?" Dawn looked at her hair, "Oh man, my poor hair."

Ash splashed her to get her attention, "It's just hair." Dawn splashed him, he splashed back, the two were enjoying themselves, this was not part of Kenny's plan at all,

"ARGGGG." Kenny got frustrated from behind the tree, "PRINPLUP, I WANT YOU TO DRAG ASH DOWN!"

"WHAT !" Misty responded not liking the idea. Kenny just realised that she was there, but ignored her. Prinplup dived into the water, and swum up to Ash's feet, Prinplup found some type of wavy grass, long and strong. He pulled it out, but on the strain, there was some sand, which flicked into his eye. So he was temporally blind, but he still swum up to 'Ash's' foot and tied it. However what he didn't know was that, Prinplup was actually tying the 'grass' to Dawn's leg, but he didn't know that… he yanked at the it which made Dawn go _woosh_, into the water.

"Dawn!" Ash screamed.

"FOR GOD SAKE, YOU TIED THE WRONG PERSON!" Kenny shouted at the Prinplup, who ignored his behaviour.

Ash dived down into the blue lake, he looked around for Dawn who was struggling to tear up the seaweed. When Ash spotted her frustration, he swam up to her, they both tried to tear it up but it was too strong, although, Ash could see the root of the seaweed, sliding out, so he swum deeper and pulled out the root, then he swum back up to get Dawn, who had sucked in some water. Once he grabbed her he swum to shore. He dragged her onto the shore,

"Well.." Ash panted, "That could have gone better.."

Dawn was on her back, breathing and taking in the lose of air, "Yeah.."

"Well, it was kinda funny." Ash giggled a bit, Dawn started to giggle too, then Ash ran up to her and picked her up bridal style. Dawn kissed him on the cheek. Ash blushed and started walking back to the port.

**Behind the trees…**

Kenny's mouth widened at the sight, he was sure that Dawn would blame Ash for everything and then they would get into a massive fight. Didn't look like it worked..

Kenny looked at the grinning Misty who was quite amused, although it was the opposite to Kenny.

"Told you so." she teased. Kenny walked off with a huff. Misty followed.

"_Now it's my turn."_ Misty thought to herself.

Back at the port…

Ash twisted round with Dawn in his arms, teasing and playing with her. Soon after, Ash had to explain what happened to the boat, the instructor was deeply confused.

"Well, I don't know what to say, the Pokemon of the lake don't usually play up like that," the instructor said, Ash and Dawn looked to each other and looked back at him, Ash and Dawn had retrieved some towels to dry themselves off, "We will sort it out, no need to pay for the boat, it is okay."

"Thank you sir."

He nodded as a reply and walked off.

"Well, we can forget that now, hay, you wanna go to the restaurant." Dawn smiled

"What do you think." he lifted her up bridal style again and ran to the coach which would take them back to the resort.

**Okay, done, hmm, five pages, a record for me (i think), XD. Okay, well review, please no flames… just to remind you ASH IS NOT OOC! REVIEW! oh also, if any of you have ideas of me to pitch in the story. As in like, well, I need more plots for Misty and Kenny to get them to break up, I have thought of two, but two more would be nice. Otherwise, no need to worry, I can think of some. by way, you know that little girl's borther, he will be in the next chapter too. See if you can guess...**


	12. Chapter 12: Check In The Star

**Well, hello, people of earth, welcome to chapter 12 of the secret. I had coursework to do, sue me. Last time we witnessed (read about) a boat scene on the beautiful lake Destiny. However our lovers plus heroes found out their 'date' had become a troublesome event. Now a bit more drama is coming around the bend**

"What's all the commotion about?" Ash asked, confused. There was a crowd of people and Pokemon near the exit of the building, camera's were everywhere, people with pen and books, girls screaming and shouting.

Dawn whistled on a note, "Wow, looks like they're desperate.."

Suddenly a few police men pushed and shoved there way out of the crowd, three of them protecting a young lad, Dawn instantly knew who it was. Ash didn't have a clue.

The boy, who looked about fifteen, was in black shades, wearing a leather jacket with a white shirt and black trousers. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was trying to hush the crowd, although it didn't seem to be working.

"Oh my god, it's him, it's really him!" Dawn squealed, jumping up and down like a Buneary, Ash looked puzzled.

"You know him?" he looked back at the poor boy

Dawn looked at Ash, jaw open, "Ash how can you NOT know him, he is Daniel Parker, he's a famous theatre actor!"

Ash looked surprised and looked back. Daniel was finally getting somewhere with the hushing and the crowd became quite. Everyone listened to his words,

"Okay people, I am here just for a play I do not want to be harassed please. I just want all of you to treat me like a normal person." he smiled which made the girls melt and go crazy.

"The last line was a classic." Ash chuckled

"Yeah." she giggled too. Ash put his hand around her shoulder and they both walked down the hallway…

When Daniel turned around, a group of girls pushed through the guards who were protecting him and ran straight for him all of them shouting at him saying,

"Daniel I love you!!!!" or "Daniel be Mine." or either "Your so awesome!"

Daniel heard the girl's screams and he didn't want to be caught up in the medium-sized group, so he ran down the hallway trying to escape.

"Girls control yourselves!" he shouted but they wouldn't listen, they were to caught up into trying to get him.

He turned the corner, _swoosh,_ down the hallway, he looked back to see if they were

there. They weren't, a sigh of relief came along, but suddenly when he turned around he saw a girl.

Both of their eyes widened, _thud, _they both fell to the ground, him on top of her, he looked down, to see the girl. She seemed a little shocked, he didn't get a good look at her, he pushed himself up and rubbed his head.

"Dawn!" Ash shouted, he looked at Daniel, with a serious look, Daniel could see that.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too," He stared at Ash who was helping Dawn up. She started to brush her skirt down and fix her hat, then she looked up to see Daniel face to face.

"Oh my god, you're, you're.." she stuttered

"Jeez, not another crazed fan.." Daniel's eyes widened.

"Oh no, no, I'm not the girl who chases famous people." after realising what she said she slapped her hand over her forehead, "_Stupid.." _It came to notice that Daniel had forgotten about Ash and kept looking at the girl

A sigh of relief came back to him and he was relaxed, "Good… don't need anymore madness do we, are you okay?"

Dawn nodded in agreement, still dazed in shock over what just happened

He rubbed his head, he was puzzled and stared at her. Dawn was dazed on at the superstar, Ash was puzzled himself. Dawn came back to earth seconds later, and realised the look on Daniel's face

"What's wrong?" she tipped her head to the side. Daniel came back to earth.

"Oh nothing," Dawn shrugged at his answer, "Well I better go, see ya."

He walked past Dawn and Ash but stopped suddenly turning to Dawn, he walked forward towards Dawn,

"May I know your name?" he asked, Dawn blushed

"Oh um, my names Dawn, Dawn Berlitz" he looked at her and smiled. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, which made her blush even more.

"Hmm, the Radiant Dawn, describes you perfectly.." Ash simply shot back at the quote, he didn't like it one bit. Dawn didn't say anything she was caught up in her thoughts, she suddenly forgot Ash was there, it felt like time had stopped and that there were only two people in the room

"_Oh my, I must be dreaming… I have to be, this can't be real… no way Daniel Parker would come up to me and kiss my hand."_

The silence broke, "Dawn, Hello, anyone there?" Ash said, he had a serious face on, she knew what was up.

"_How could I be so stupid!" _she thought.

"Let's go" Ash said, and grabbed her by the arm, I'll meet you in the room."

Dawn was thinking of the worst, after what he did to Misty when she slapped her, who would know what he would do to Daniel, but she had to trust him. She didn't have a choice. She nodded and walked down the hallway, looking back a few times before walking around the corner, Ash looked at the boy, a little shocked, after a few seconds, Ash decided to go ahead to meet at the room, he turned his head a bit to the right, at a perfect angle to see Daniel, looking relaxed and calm.

"Don't get any funny ideas." Ash said a loud. Daniel eyes widened at the comment.

**Back in the hotel room…**

"Ash?" she shouted into the room, Ash was sitting on the bed, he had taken his cap and jacket off, showing his white t-shirt that had hid behind his jacket before. Pikachu was nibbling on a poffin on the couch in the corner, it didn't look like he did anything.

"Yeah?" he asked seconds later, Dawn looked at him after she had observed the middle sized room.

"Oh um nothing.. Where'd you go?" she asked

Ash hesitated, " I should ask you the same question, you were supposed to get here before me, remember?" he smiled

"Um well, Piplup ran off to the fountain.. Don't ask me why. Well, I'm gonna get some supplies from the market, just in case." she sped out the door. After she had gone, Ash sighed.

"You think she's falling for him?" Pikachu stopped chewing on his poffin and looked at the troubled trainer, "I mean he's a star, most girls go for that." Pikachu looked angrily at him, and jumped onto the wooden side table and started riveting on and on.

"Pika Pika Pikachu, Pika." the yellow mouse put started waving his hands about pointing this way and that way, up and down. Ash stared at his most trusted friend, trying to get in every word and translating it.

"Your right, I'm Ash Ketchum, the great.." Pikachu sweat dropped, thinking Ash was going over the top, "If I can go against and win a battle against all kinds of evil, it should be easy for me to hold onto my girl, one of the best things to happen to me!" Pikachu nodded, agreeing with every word Ash said.

**Kenny looking through his binoculars…**

"Wow, who knew Dawn was into celebrities… how'd you know Daniel Parker?"

Misty looked pleased that he asked, "Well, he once came to my Gym and he offered me something but I said no, so then he said if you ever need a favour ask me…"

Kenny looked confused for a moment, then he realised what she was saying, a smirk came across his face, he looked through the binoculars again.

"This is only half the plan you know.." another smile came across her face, something told Kenny she had something in store for _him_. He was a little bit afraid of Misty to be truthful, he never knew that she was so 'uncomfortable' to be around with. Now he knew why Ash never talked about her.

"What?"

She kept on smiling and walked off, Kenny watched her, still unsure of what she was thinking doing.

**Back in the room…**

"Hmmm, what should I do know… to make her get more into me, to keep me assured that she won't want anyone else but me."

Pikachu pressed his finger against his head, suddenly, he clicked. Pikachu jumped up onto the bed beside Ash, and then he started making pictures in the air.

"Pika Pika.." Pikachu drew a rectangle in the air.

"A box?" Ash was confused.

Pikachu shook his head, then Pikachu started to get up on his toes, he held his paws out, it looked like he was dancing with someone, he twirled around, jumped a bit and finished.

"I don't get it!" Ash said

Pikachu jumped up and down on the spot angrily, trying to communicate,

"Pika Pika chu Pika Pika pii!" [translation] "_Seriously Ash you can't be THAT stupid"_

"What are you doing?"

Pikachu tugged at his ears in depression.

"_Well, if he can't tell what I am saying or doing, it's better to SHOW him."_

Pikachu jumped of the bed and scurried to the door which opened quietly, Pikachu waved his tail, as a sign that Ash should follow him. Ash got up.

"Pika Pika!" He crawled out of the room, Ash followed.

**In the lobby..**

"So…" Ash said looking around, trying to see what Pikachu had brought him there for, "What am I supposed to look at?"

Pikachu pointed his paws upwards, the big banner they had seen yesterday. Ash put on a big grin, realising the point of Pikachu's actions.

"So that's what you were thinking."

"Pika." Pikachu said with relief, [translation] Finally

"So I should ask her out to the dance."

Pikachu nodded.

"Well, I could give it a go… OKAY!" he ran off to find Dawn, Pikachu followed on…

**The market area…**

"Dawn." a familiar voice could be heard, Dawn turned round

"_2 times in a day?" _she thought.

Daniel came up the pathway, waving his hands about trying to get her attention, Dawn stopped and waited for him to catch up. Once he was by her side they both started walking, with Daniel starting the conversation.

"Hiya, again.." Daniel said, Dawn smiled, she felt more comfortable around him now, like he wasn't a big superstar, just a friend even though they just met.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked

"Well, I wanted to get out a bit and go to the market and well I saw you again so.."

"Aww, that's sweet." she said,

"Well, where are _you _off to then?" he questioned

Dawn turned her head forward again, "Well, I just wanted to go for a walk."

"Oh," he looked around, "Who was that guy you were with earlier?"

Dawn eyes widened for a moment, before realising who he was talking about, "Oh you mean Ash?"

"Well, yeah.."

"Oh he's a boy I've been travelling with." She smiled again.

"That's cool, the only person I have to travel with, is my Bodyguard." they both chuckled.

"Hey, shouldn't he be with you now?"

"I ditched him, he can be so uptight, that's why I escaped from his grip, if you get what I mean."

"Over protective?" she had an idea

"You could call it that, it's just who ever comes near me he gets rude and it frustrates me and then the people I make friends with never talk to me again, because of _him,_" Dawn started feeling sorry for the actor, she never knew how hard it could be to be a star, "Sometimes I just don't wanna be a star, just regular Daniel."

"Well, it's like what regular people say, some want to be like you a superstar." Daniel's smile turned to a frown.

"Well, they'll regret it if their 'dream' does come true."

Dawn's face turned a little plain and unreadable. She wondered if Daniel's life was the life of any other star, like Wallace.

"I don't think all stars have the same life as you though, Cynthia for instants, when we met her…" she trailed off when she saw Daniel's eyes widen.

"You know Cynthia?" he questioned although he knew the answer already.

"Yeah, we met her ages ago, the last time we saw her was in Celestic town.."

"So your good friends with her ?"

"Yeah you could say that." she smiled

"That's awesome."

"Yeah I couldn't believe it when I saw her, Ash couldn't believe it too."

Daniel's started to get interested in this 'Ash' person.

"What's this 'Ash' like?"

One of Dawn's eyebrow rose, "Why'd you want to know?"

"Oh just curious."

"Well, he's kind, caring, loving, gentle, sweet but he can be reckless, but it gains him a lot." she started blushing.

"Sound's like a great guy.."

"Oh yeah, he's better then great!" she insisted

"Cool."

Daniel stopped, he saw a café near the top of the hill,

"Hey, Dawn, you wanna get something to eat?"

"_Wow, he's asking me to lunch…" _Dawn shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out, "_okay enough Dawn, treat him as regular old Daniel and don't act desperate."_

She took a deep breathe, Daniel chuckled, as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Well?"

Dawn gulped, " I would love to." she smiled.

"Great now come on!" he grabbed her arm and they both ran up the hill.

**Back with Ash…**

"Where is she?" Ash was worried and confused. She was no where in the market, he might have missed her, maybe gone back to the hotel room.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted as loud as he could.

"Dawn!" Ash did the same, he also talked to strangers around the market, asking if a girl with dark blue hair and pink and black dress came around. But the only answers he got were,

"No."

Ash ran around the market three times, but still nothing.

"Where'd she go," he sat down on a wooden bench near the ice cream store, almost giving up, he looked back, getting interest in the store behind, "Well, as Dawn would say, No need to worry, I'm sure an ice cream would do me good, what about you Pikachu?" He turned to notice that the little Pikachu wasn't there, "Great now where'd _he _go_?"_

**The Café..**

"Awesome café." she looked around looking at the nicely wiped tables (outside and inside) and hand carved chairs, which were beautifully decorated. Ornaments' were around the place, the little bar was cute and nicely shown. The waitresses were kind, the food was great.. It seemed perfect, but thoughts started to wonder through Dawn's mind.

"Dawn!" Daniel shouted trying to get her attention.

"Oh sorry."

"What's on your mind?" he asked

"Oh nothing." she replied.

"Okay, so what do you think of this place?"

"I'm sure I just said a minute ago how I felt about it."

"Well, I wasn't listening." he cheekily smiled, Dawn giggled.

"I said it was awesome."

"I hoped you'd say that" he chuckled.

"Well, it's a good thing I did then."

Dawn looked around the place, it was weird, no fans were here, no one was screaming Daniel's name or shouting or whispering. Dawn was curious

"Hey, how come there's girl's screaming for you, I'm sure there had to be someone here by now."

"Well, I've been coming in and out of here since I was a kid, it was my favourite place, so the waiting staff only let people in if they can trust them not to cause havoc."

"Ah" Dawn said in an understanding tone

Suddenly a bell rang when the door opened, no one was there, so they thought. Pikachu was looking around, he had picked up Dawn's scent and followed it to the café. He jumped on the bar table and looked around again. He jumped when he saw the girl's white hat, a waitress was with her, he jumped up and down with joy. The waitress moved, and Pikachu now could see who she was with. Confusion could be seen in his face.

"Pika Pikachu?"

He went up to get a closer look, he crept under the table.

"So where are you headed off to next?"

"Well, we were on our way to Sunyshore City, but the roads been closed." she said sadly

"That's a shame, why were you headed there?"

"Ash needs one more badge to get into the Sinnoh League and Sunyshore is the only place we can go, hopefully the roads will open soon." she smiled, Daniel wasn't really listening, he just nodded, "So what play are you performing?"

"Romeo and Juliet, me as Romeo, but I need a Juliet."

"Oh I love Romeo and Juliet?" Dawn she got up. Daniel smiled, he got up, both Pikachu and Dawn were confused.

He took a deep breath

"She speaks:

O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art,As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,As is a winged messenger of heaven,Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes,Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him,When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds,And sails upon the bosom of the air."

He smiled again, an eyebrow rose, Dawn knew what he was playing at. She got up too, Pikachu still confused, kept on watching.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?Deny thy father and refuse thy name;Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,And I'll no longer be a Capulet." Dawn poetically spoke.

"Ah, I see thou knows thy lines." He chuckled.

"Indeed I do!" she spoke

He laughed in amusement, Pikachu finally caught up in what they were doing. Pikachu never knew that Dawn was into Shakespeare, although, she was into poetry so he should have seen it coming.

"This has to be one of the best dates ever!" Daniel shouted aloud, Dawn stopped laughing, her eyes widened, her pupils became thinner. Daniel stopped laughing too, wondering why she wasn't laughing.

"A date?" she questioned.

"Yeah, what else do you think we were here for?" Daniel said still smiling

"But I already have a boyfriend."

"You do?" Daniel said in disappointment. Pikachu laughed in amusement under he table.

"Yes, Ash.."

Daniel's eyes widened as well, "Ash? Ash who?"

"I talked about him a minute a go, you weren't listening were you?"

Daniel started blushing.

"Daniel I'm sorry, I'm taken." Daniel looked down but looked up again smiling.

"I should have known you already had a boyfriend, your too pretty to not have one at this point."

Dawn softened her face, " I'm sorry, I really am."

Daniel chuckled, "NO, I'm the one that should be sorry, I should have asked you."

"Well I should have told you, I always talked about him and I forgot to put our relationship status in." she giggled,

"Sorry." he said

"Me too." they shook hands.

"Well I should walk you home, it's getting late."

"Yeah. Thank you." They grabbed there things and walked out. Pikachu got onto the table. Pikachu wasn't to sure about Daniel, he thought something was up. Once the close was clear, he jumped off the table and ran to the door.

**With Ash back in the room…**

"Where are they.." Ash had more problems, now Dawn and Pikachu had disappeared, he had no idea how to bath the Pokemon. All his Pokemon were running around the room, causing chaos, they would usually listen to him, but when it came to feeding and keeping them clean came around, well, he sucked at it. Dawn would usually to those jobs if she were here. Plus Pikachu would get the Pokemon in order.

"Guys make my job easier and as do as I say!" Gliscor started tearing up, it didn't like people shouting at him, "Please Gliscor don't cry!" this was another problem, Ash couldn't make Gliscor stop crying lately, Dawn was an expert on caring for it and making it feel more at home.

None of them would listen. "SERIOUSLY DAWN WHERE ARE YOU!"

The door handle turned, Ash watched it, hoping that someone worthy of help would come through.

Pikachu came through the wooden door, a sigh of relief could be seen from Ash,

"Pikachu's, my life saver, can you stop Gliscor crying?" Pikachu ignored Ash and jumped onto the bed, he wanted to tell Ash about what he saw.

"Pika pika!"

"Pikachu I don't have the time now, help me get Gliscor to stop crying!"

A knock on the door could be heard, all the Pokemon stopped and listened.

"It's open!" he shouted angrily.

"Ash why are you.." Dawn said while opening the door, but when she saw the stat of the room she switched the subject, "Blimey! What happened here?"

"Long story, where were you?"

"I said I was out shopping for the supplies." she held up two bags with medicine and one bag with snacks.

"Ahh, okay, now help me?" Dawn dropped the bag and ran to him

"Well, what would you like me to do?"

"How about getting Gliscor to stop crying." he pointed to the lonely Gliscor in the corner, Dawn became furious.

"What did you do!" she shouted.

"I didn't…" he trailed off when Dawn ignored him.

"Let the expert show you how it's done." she cheekily smiled

Dawn went up to Gliscor and hugged it. Gliscor hugged her back, he's tears stopped and his whining stopped too.

"Hiya sweetie." Dawn said with confidence in her voice, Gliscor looked up at the coordinator and kept hugging her. Dawn tried to pick him up, although, it was very hard.

"You're a big Pokemon now, all grown up, aren't you?" she asked smiling, Gliscor nodded in agreement.

"Thank heaven that you came Dawn, I thought something had happened to you." Dawn turned to look at the raven haired boy.

"Hey, I'm Dawn Berlitz, I am capable of taking care of myself." She walked up to Ash.

"Yes and I'm Ash the Great capable of looking after Pokemon."

"It doesn't look like it.." they both looked around, "You need anymore help 'Ash the Great' ?" she teased and flicked his hat down.

He chuckled "Actually yeah, can you get them in the bath."

"Hmm, let me think about it." she tapped her finger against her cheek

"Why you." he grabbed her waist and picked her up,

"Let go of me Ketchum!" she giggled

He started swinging her around. All the Pokemon were laughing, the rest of the night, all of them were playing and having fun, Pikachu forgot to tell Ash about Dawn with Daniel, they were all having too much fun. They all slept under the stars that night, waiting for the morning to arrive.

**This chapter kinda went off the track, a well at least it's done. Tell me what you think of it, please no flames. Starting Chapter 13. I made up a character, I wanted to make the chapter extra spicy, plus, Daniel is gonna be in for a surprise in the next chapter and so is Kenny. Yeah I didn't involve the trouble makers in this one, but they are definitely in the next chapter. Review!**


End file.
